Who Ever Said that Sleepovers Were Boring?
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: Sadie finds a pair of boxers...that aren't hers. What happened last night? Characters from my other story, "Chance Meeting", also appear here. Rated T for...you know. Sadico, or Sadie x Nico of course, but hints other pairings, too. Again, this is SADICO!
1. Truth or Dare

**Chapter one of a three-chapter story. MY OC's from my other crossover, "Chance Meeting", will be here as well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I do not own PJO or TKC. They belong to Rick.**

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

The sunlight streamed through my window, irritating my eyes. Yawning, I sat up on my bed, stretched a bit, and smacked my lips groggily. I grabbed my towel, and some spare clothes, and started to head for the bathroom.

A cool breeze flew through an open window, and my whole body shivered. I looked down, only to find that I wasn't wearing anything; not even underwear!

"What the Horus!" I shrieked in alarm. I hastily covered myself with the towel, before remembering that I was alone in my room. But still…

I surveyed the room, and found my white cotton panties in a heap of clothes near the foot of my bed. I started to reach for it, but something else caught my attention. Next to my panties were black shorts, with skull designs all over them. I picked it up hesitantly. There was a name scribbled on the inside, in a neat handwriting…

My face paled. Oh gods no…

Three words were written in clearly with a sharpie. Nico di Angelo.

Suddenly, all the memories of last night came flooding back to me.

_Flashback…_

"Hey guys! Glad you could come!" I said, trying to be happy.

Carter had this awesome idea (for him, at least) to invite our friends from Camp Half-Blood for a bloody sleepover. Normally, I wouldn't mind, since sleepover are a bit fun. But this morning, I had practiced a very powerful, but draining spell, and I was really looking forward to sleep.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, the Stolls, Drea, Iris, Atalanta, and even Thalia, whom I'd met lately, showed up at the same time right outside the doors of the 21st Nome. They all brought backpacks, which were obviously filled with extra clothes, bedrolls, and I swear that the bulge in the Stolls' packs were some kind of alcohol.

"Wow, this place is huge." Nico commented, gazing all around the Great room, his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Yeah, it's even better than the cabins at camp." Travis said. Then leaned towards Annabeth and whispered something I couldn't hear. Annabeth glared at him, and smacked him upside the head.

"What did he tell you?" I asked her.

She smiled sweetly, which kind of unnerved me. I learned from experience that this usually is the beginning to an epic bitch fight. "He said that this will outdo anything I would ever design. Enough said."

Carter clapped his hands in delight. "Okay guys, thanks for coming! Your rooms are there." he pointed to the second floor. Then he pointed towards the couches. "And we'll stay here for the games, which will start in about thirty minutes, followed by…"he started reading off a list. I rolled my eyes. Gods, it's so like Carter to make everything look like a meeting.

"Carter, we're at a sleepover, not a senate meeting, remember? " I chided.

He raised his eyebrow. "Your point?"

"It's supposed to be fun!" I groaned. "You're not supposed to schedule every activity, you're supposed to just hang out and go with the flow!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, it's just that…it's just that this is my first Sleepover." He admitted.

"Oh." I said. I wanted to kick myself. I totally forgot that carter had been stuck with dad, who was not exactly the partying type, for the majority of his life. Poor boy probably doesn't even know how to play seven minutes in heaven.

A portal opened behind us. The demigods, who had never seen an Egyptian portal open before, jumped in surprise, and drew their weapons. The moment that Zia appeared, ten different, sharp celestial bronze blades were pointed at her throat. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her bag in surprise. "Whoa!"

The demigods realized who she was, and withdrew their weapons. "Sorry about that." Percy said sheepishly.

"Our battle reflexes tend to kick in whenever we're surprised." Annabeth explained.

"Plus it's totally our fault, especially for someone as beautiful as you." Connor added. He bowed, and kissed Zia's hand. She blushed.

I almost laughed at that comment. I turned to carter, and almost laughed out loud. His fists were clenched, like he was planning to sucker punch Connor in the face. His lips were pursed, and if looks could kill, Connor would probably be in Elysium right now.

"Er, right." Zia withdrew her hand, and smiled at Carter apologetically, is if she was saying, _I didn't enjoy it._ "So Carter, what is this sleepover business you invited me to?"

I facepalmed, and shook my head in disbelief. Carter and Zia were really perfect for each other. Both Egyptian Mythology geeks, and both had no social lives whatsoever.

"So, let's start." Carter said. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

We all raised our hands in anticipation.

He led us to the living room, and we cleared the chairs, making a clear space in the carpet big enough for us to sit in a circle. Carter ran to kitchen, and came back a few minutes after with an empty coke bottle.

I raised an eyebrow, but he stopped me before I could say anything. "For later." He simply said.

I decided to let him slide this time. After all, he did organize this party.

"Let's begin." I announced. I turned to Percy. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said bravely.

I grinned evilly. I had just the perfect dare. "Stuff an eel down your pants for at least five minutes." I said, trying not to laugh.

"W-what!" he stammered. "I'm not gonna do that! No way!"

I waggled my finger at him. "Sorry, Percy, but the official rules say that if you don't answer a dare or a truth, you have to take of an article of clothing. Socks, ties, handkerchiefs, and shoes don't count. Now, are you saying that you're chickening out?"

"When did we even have official rules?" he demanded.

"Since now, and you have to do it within twenty seconds, or you forfeit. You have…" I looked at the clock. "…five seconds left."

"You're making at all up!" he accused, pointing a finger at me.

"Yes I am." I said nonchalantly. "Now three, two, one…"

"Alright, alright! I'll do it." Then his eyes widened a bit, as if he realized something. "Where in Hades do I even get an eel?"

"Here." I waved my wand, and a four feet-long eel appeared in a bucket of water.

His face paled. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Do it or you forfeit." I said simply.

Glaring at me, he grabbed the eel, pulled his pants open just a little, and with a little hesitation and sweat, released down his pants.

"Eyow!" he danced around like he was being electrocuted alive. He was hopping about from foot to foot, holding his crotch with one hand, while giving me the one-finger salute with the other. During the five-minute marker, I learned some pretty colorful words, both in English and in Ancient Greek. Exactly after five minutes, he plunged his hand down his pants, and pulled out the eel. He threw it on the far side of the room. I waved my wand, and it disappeared.

"You…dead…" he panted. Dancing like a prat really took a lot out of him. "Ann…beth…truth…dare?"

Annabeth said firmly, "Dare." From the look in her eyes, I could say that she was confident that Percy wasn't going to make her do something ridiculously embarrassing.

"Kiss…Carter….twenty seconds…least."

Her hand twitched. I could tell that she wanted to slap him there and then, but thought better of it. She walked over to Carter, cupped his face, and gave him a long, fierce kiss. Carter opened his eyes widely, and flapped his arms around like a mad goose.

While the twenty seconds was going on, I leaned over to Nico, my boyfriend, and asked, "Do you have a camera?"

"Yup." He pulled out an SLR from his backpack, and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly at him, and gave him a peck at the lips. After the twenty seconds were over, I had enough pictures to blackmail him for three years. I looked at Zia apologetically, who looked like she wanted to burn Annabeth alive.

Annabeth returned to her seat, and gazed at us…well, me. "Sadie, truth or dare?"

"Uh…" I said. I was pretty sure that she would get revenge at me for Percy. If I picked dare, she would make do something that I would regret for the rest of my life, and if I picked truth, no doubt she would ask me something very private and embarrassing. So I picked truth.

"What's your most private fantasy about Nico?" she asked innocently.

If I was drinking anything, I would've spit it out on her immediately. Shame I wasn't.

"Uh…" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Pass?"

"Sorry, no pass. It states in the "official rules"-" she made air quotes with her fingers, "-that you have to remove an article of clothing if you don't answer a truth." she said.

That bitch! Using my own words against me. I should've known!

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I reluctantly removed me tank top, showing my white bra. I could feel six sets of eyes ogling my body, namely Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor, Iris, and even Carter. Oh gods, this is _so_ embarrassing.

"Okay," I said, trying not to blush. "Nico, truth or dare?"

He looked away, but occasionally I could see his eyes darting back to look at me. "Uh, dare?"

Perfect. Now to get out of this situation. "I dare you to cover me with you jacket."

"No fair!" Annabeth protested, but I gave her my winning smile. "Sorry, Annie, but all's fair in love and war."

Nico shrugged of his jacket, and carefully draped it over my shoulders. I gave him a grateful smile, and he smiled back.

He turned his attention back to our group. "Drea, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." She said coolly.

"Iris, could you leave the room please?" he asked. Iris shrugged, and he left the room.

He rubbed his hands excitedly. He looked at the doors again, h=just to make sure that Iris was beyond hearing range. "Drea, I dare you to make out with him, and afterwards, tell him you're pregnant, and that somehow he's the father. Oh, and you have to make it look convincing."

She shook her head. "No way! I'm not that evil."

"Yeah, but I am." Nico argued.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

We called Iris back in. The moment he sat down, Drea walked over to him, sat in his lap, and kissed him with a burning passion.

"What was that for?" he asked after they broke for air.

"Iris, I don't know how to tell you this, but…I'm pregnant. I did the dna tests and all, and they said…they said that somehow, you're the father." She sobbed into his chest, and a tear rolled down her cheek. If I didn't know better, I would have believed her. I looked at the others, and saw them with a stunned expression on their faces. Who knew Drea was this good in acting?

"Wha-what? But we didn't even have sex!" he protested. He looked like he was about to pass out. His face was clammy with sweat. He took her hand in this. "Drea, I don't know what to say, or do. I really don't. So before I say something really embarrassing, tell me first: Are you kidding me?"

Drea sneaked a peak to Nico, who slowly shook his head no.

"Iris, I don't know but, I'm serious." She sobbed harder. "Gods, I don't even know how this happened!" She cried on his chest.

The look on Iris' face was priceless. We took a couple of pictures, and eventually let him in on the joke.

"I'm gonna get you, death breath." He growled. He turned his head towards Carter. "Carter, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he replied.

"Did you ever see you sister naked before? If you did, tell us when, and what happened exactly, and if no, do you want to?"

He face turned beet red. He looked at me gravely, as if he was considering even telling the truth. I silently mouthed "no!", but before he could answer, Iris added, "and swear on the Styx you'll tell the truth."

Great. This is just not my day.

"Carter flushed. "I uh, swear on the Styx to tell the truth." Thunder rumbled outside. Carter took a deep breath, and started the embarrassing story. I covered my ears with my hands. I so did not want to bring this up again.

"Well, you see, Sadie was in the shower one time…" he began. He tried to keep his focus on them, but his eyes kept darting back towards me. I leaned to Nico, and threatened. "Bring this up, and you'll see you dad sooner than you think."

He gulped, and nodded.

"Sadie was in the shower on time," he continued, "And I didn't even know. I just woke up, and was used to my normal routine, go to the bathroom, clean up, eat breakfast, and whatnot. I knocked on the bathroom door, just to see if anyone was inside, but apparently Sadie didn't hear me. I tried the doorknob, and it was unlocked, so I strolled inside. Instantly I wanted to claw my eyes out. Sadie had her back to me, and she was stark naked, drying herself with a towel. I wanted to slam the door shut, and run back to my room, and probably bleach my brain just to get that awful memory out, but my feet wouldn't move. I struggled to get out, but she must've heard my footsteps, since she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw me. He eyes drifted to me, then to her body, then to me again. There was screaming, a lot of cursing, exploding, and slapping. Finally, I got her to calm down, but not before…" he stopped himself.

"Not before what?" Percy inquired. All the boys, except Nico, now had his full, undivided attention. Nico just stared at me, his eyes wide open. I leaned on his chest, since he was sitting right next to me, and he hugged me protectively.

Carter rubbed the back of his neck. It has become a sort of habit whenever he would say something embarrassing. "Well, before she uh, before she kicked me in my…balls." He said the last word in a sort of whisper, but I think everybody heard.

"No way!" All the boys shouted. Cracking up. Annabeth, Drea, and Clarisse, all looked at me apologetically, and I smiled back at them gratefully.

"All right, enough of that." He grumbled. "Zia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to call Travis next." He simply said.

Zia looked at him questioningly. I knew what he had planned. Never call out a Stoll.

"Travis, truth or dare?" she asked, still looking at Carter questioningly.

"Dare!" Connor and Travis said in unison.

"Okay. I uh…" she scratched her head, trying to think of something good. "I dare you to prank Amos! Wait, is he even here?" she looked at Carter, who nodded. "You guys need to tape it while you're doing it, and uh, he has to be really mad." She added.

Connor and Travis glanced at each other, and smiled at the same time. I found that a little creepy. "Plan 4023?" Travis asked his brother.

"Hades yeah. Connor agreed. They stalked off to Amos' room, after Carter pointed it out.

A few minutes later, I could hear a very mad Amos sputtering Egyptian curses, and saw the two laughing sons of Hermes stumbling down that staircase.

As soon as they reached us, I immediately asked, "Well, what did you do?"

They didn't answer. Instead, they handed me a video camera, still bawling over from laughter. The others gathered behind me, and I pressed play.

The video showed Connor and Travis gently opening Amos' door. Then the video blacked out, both video and audio.

"What the-" I started to complain, but Travis said, "fast-forward it. Couldn't have us revealing our plans now, could we?"

I fast-forwarded, and when the video and audio came back on, the camera was focused on the whipped cream on Amos' hand. Then it focused to the large bucket of water hanging directly above his head. The camera moved downward, and I could see the faint outline of a string. It was wrapped on Amos hand, the one that was filled with whipped cream. The camera moved again, and it showed a red button that was pressed by the back of Amos' head. The red button was connected to two wires, both of which was connected some type of battery. Finally, the battery was connected to his bedsheets. I could see a small green light that probably indicates that the machine was on, beeping. There was laughing, and the camera zoomed out, showing the entire contraption. I still had a skeptical look on my face. What in dad's name did they do?

Travis went near Amos, holding what looks like a feather. He tickled Amos nose, who put his hand on it instinctively. The whipped cream that splattered on his face instantly woke him up. The string that was connected to his hand was jerked, and the bucket tilted sideways, splashing lots of water on his face, and wetting his bedsheet. He sat upright, screaming bloody murder, and the button was released. He started shaking immediately. That's when I realized that the wires must've been loaded with electricity, and the button released the current.

Everybody, including me, started laughing, our belies probably aching from laughing so much.

"That was- that was-"

"Did you see his face?"

"Epic!"

"Nice one, Stolls!"

Now I understand why they were laughing. That actually was a good prank. Thank the gods that they didn't pull that on _me._

Amos came down, his body still twitching from the electricity. He stopped in the middle of the staircase, which was enough so that we could all see him. He started shouting curses in Ancient Egyptian, which I was thankful that our friends weren't able to understand. Suddenly, Our uncle, who was always calm, collected, and level-headed, became quite the opposite. He showed us the universal sign of _fuck you_, muttered some more curses, glared at us, then stomped back upstairs.

"That was the best prank ever!" Clarisse cried. "Nico one, Stolls."

We laughed for a few more minutes, then Carter suggested, "Hey guys, wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

**That's it! Read and Review, please!**


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Enjoy!**

_We laughed for a few more minutes, then Carter suggested, "Hey guys, wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?"_

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

"Sure." I said.

"Might be fun." Iris added. He was sneaking looks at Drea, who was totally oblivious to him.

Carter pulled out the bottle that he took earlier. He told us to sit in a circle, and placed the bottle in the middle. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

"Wait." A familiar voice said behind me. The other demigods looked forward, and stared at something behind me in shock. I turned around, only to find that annoying (But oh so handsome) god Anubis. He was dressed normally, as usual, in a black leather jacket, black tank top, dark jeans, and combat boots. His chocolate eyes were filled in embarrassment. Bloody perfect. What's he doing here?

Percy was the first to recover from shock. He turned to Nico, who was sitting next to me. "Hey Nico, how come you didn't tell us you had an older brother?"

He shook his head in denial. "I don't! And for what it's worth, I've never even seen him before!" he pointed at Anubis.

He tilted his head in that cute way whenever he was confused with something. "Yes, and I have never seen you before either. I have only come here due to Lord Osiris' orders. Apparently, I have been moody and have not been running my job properly ever since Lady Kane got a…boyfriend, so he sent me here to "relax", as he put it." He almost choked at the word _boyfriend_. I couldn't help but notice that he had called me "Lady Kane" again. I guess that he really did have some feelings for me, but Nico had crushed any chances that he might've had before.

Carter beckoned Anubis to sit right next to him, and directly across from me. If I didn't know better, this was one of his lame attempts to annoy me. But the sad thing was, it worked.

"Bloody perfect." I muttered under my breath. I must've said it a bit louder that I thought, because right afterwards, Nico leaned over and whispered, "What?"

"Nothing." I was still glaring at Anubis, who only smiled in return.

"Who is he?" Annabeth asked, and I am a hundred percent sure it was directed to me, Carter, and Zia.

I nodded for Carter to go ahead. He gestured to Anubis. "This is Anubis, the Egyptian god of death."

"He's a _friend_." I added, emphasizing the word friend.

"Yes, I am Lady Kane's…friend." Anubis agreed. HE glanced at me, and for a moment, I saw his eyes; dull and without color, like his sole purpose of living had been taken away from him.

"I thought Orisos or something was the god of death?" Percy asked. I had to bite back a laugh. Percy really thinks my dad name was Orisos?

"Uh…yes, he is. And it's _Osiris, _Percy. Anubis is the god of the process of death. HE guides souls to the underworld, and helps Osiris judge them." Carter explained.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." Percy said sheepishly.

All of us laughed at him. "Such a seaweed brain." Annabeth commented.

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"Anyway, what are you about to do, Lord Kane?" Anubis asked Carter.

"Uh…seven minutes in heaven." Carter said.

"What is that?" he titled his head yet again.

Carter gave him the shorter version. Spin the bottle, make out with whoever it lands on in a closet for seven minutes.

"Oh." He said.

"C'mon Percy, spin the bottle!" Travis urged.

Percy grabbed the coke bottle, spun it, and it landed right in front of…

Me.

Oh gods. Now everyone is staring at us. They alternated their looks from Percy, then to me, then to Percy again. I covered my face with my hands, and muttered, "Oh gods…oh gods…"

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands picked me up. I dared not look, because if it's Percy…this would even be more embarrassing.

But curiosity got the better of me. I sneaked a peak, and saw unkept hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Oh gods, there were only two persons in this room that I know with those features. IT's either Anubis or…

Nico.

I removed my hands, and to my utter surprise, Nico was carrying me bridal-style to the broom closet in the corner. That backstabbing, sorry excuse for a boyfriend! If I ever live this down…he better sleep with one eye open.

The others were following us, and I could see their reactions very clearly. Annabeth and Percy were eyeing each other nervously. Percy was sweating heavily. Clarisse, Zia, Travis, Drea, Connor, Iris, and even Carter were biting their lips to keep from laughing. I saw a tiny timer in Carter's hand, probably for keeping the time.

Zia rushed ahead, and opened the closet. She tossed out the brooms, and Nico put me down gently inside. Before I could even complain, they shoved Percy inside, and locked the door. I hastily checked the doorknob. Locked from the outside, typical. Bloody typical.

"So…" he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hell no." I said.

From the outside, I could hear Connor yelling, "We can't hear kissing in there!"

Percy sighed. He grabbed my cheeks, lowered his head, and kissed me on the lips. I had to admit, he is a very good kisser. No wonder Annabeth fell for him. His lips were softer than silk, and I could smell his breath; it smelled strangely like mint.

I counted the seven minutes in my head. We never parted for air once, and I was a bit surprised at his stamina.

Finally, the timer went off. The ring sounded like music to my ears. We parted almost immediately, and Percy pounded on the door, demanding that they let us out.

"So, how was it?" Iris asked him the moment he went out.

"Uh…she was pretty good, to my surprise." Ha admitted. He spared a glanced at me, to see if I was offended. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself." I said. "Now, who's next?"

"Trying to change the topic…" Travis mused.

I ignored him, and stomped over to Nico. "You backstabbing, traitorous…"

He back up against a wall. "C'mon Sadie, it was just a bit of fun." He defended.

"Well, at least let me hit you on the head next time." I huffed.

He smiled. "Sure. Promise."

That's Nico for you, always finding ways to placate me and joke at the same time.

We sat in a circle again, but right beside the closet this time. Clarisse grabbed the bottle and spun it. IT landed right in front of Travis, who paled.

She gave him a death glare, then dragged him to the closet. "Let's get this over with."

"Be sure to remember me…!" Travis yelled as the closet door was closed. Inside, we could hear banging, cursing, and a lot of hitting. At the seven minute mark, Connor opened the door a little too quickly, and inside was a very bruised Travis kissing a very confused Clarisse. They didn't stop. It seems that they hadn't noticed the door open yet.

Connor snickered. "This is SO going on Facebook." He pulled out his video camera, the one they used to video their prank with, and snapped photos of the two.

I cleared my throat loudly, catching the lovebirds' attention. Travis went wide-eyed. "How-how long-" he stammered. Then he noticed the video camera in Connor's hand. "Oh gods…"

"Sorry bro. You snooze, you lose." He waved the camera around.

"Next!" Clarisse demanded angrily. She grabbed the Carter, and shoved it to Carter's hands.

He gulped, and spun it on the floor. We all looked at it in anticipation. It slowly lost momentum, and landed right in front of Zia.

I wanted to break that bottle in half. How could it get, of all the couples in this room, get Carter and Zia together?

The seven minutes went by quickly. Zia and carter both had crazy grins on their faces.

"All right, who's next?" I said angrily. Connor grabbed the bottle. He spun it, and stopped in front of Annabeth.

"You lucky bastard. Good luck living." I heard Travis whisper to his brother.

He grabbed Annabeth's hand all too excitedly.

Percy was banging his head on a table, moaning, "Why? Why? Why?" Travis had his ear pressed on the door, and was snickering. After seven minutes, Annabeth and Connor stumbled out, both looking like they were dazed.

"That was…" Connor started to say.

"Amazing." Annabeth finished. Percy stared at them in shock, his mouth hanging open.

I leaned over to him. "Ooh Percy, they're finishing each other's sentences already. Looks like you have competition." I teased. He gave me a death glare, which wasn't working seeing how freaked out he was.

Iris grabbed the bottle, and spun it. I could tell that he was silently praying to all the gods that it would land on Drea, by the way he was closing his eyes and the way his lips were moving silently.

Instead, it landed in front of Atalanta. I almost didn't notice that she was there, due to the fact that she had been quiet the whole night. Iris' eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not going in a closet with a lesbian!" he complained.

Almost immediately, I felt the temperature in the room turn a few degrees colder. Atalanta was busy glaring at Iris and Percy at the same time. "Jackson…" she started to raise her voice.

"Sorry!" he pleaded, and pushed them inside. Once the door was locked, Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Dude, that lesbian rumor will be your death. You better put a stop to it, before Atalanta blows a gasket and freezes you for eternity." Iris stated.

"Hey, I didn't start that! How in Hades would I even know how to end that stupid rumor?" he glared at the Stolls.

At the sound of the timer, the door literally flew open. Iris jumped out, and kissed the ground like he hadn't seen it in years. "Finally! Freedom!"

Atalanta rolled her eyes, but stopped the moment they made contact with Percy. She stomped angrily to where he is. "Jackson…"

Connor and Travis were laughing their heads off, which did not help the situation in the least. "Dude, is she that bad a kisser?" he patted Iris' back.

He blushed a little. "No actually, it was rather good…" but then he seemed to remember the rumor. "…but I kissed a lesbian!" he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, and it probably has other girl's saliva on it, and…" Connor added, but Annabeth gave a look that said _Shut up. You're making it worse._

"I guess it is my turn then." Anubis said. He started to go for the bottle, but I grabbed it before he could reach it. "Never mind the bottle, death boy. There's only one girl here that hasn't been kissed yet." I glanced at Drea.

Anubis walked over to her formally. He bowed, took her hand, and kissed it.

"Somehow, I felt like I've seen this before." Nico muttered.

I raised my eyebrow. "Where?"

"During the quest…" **(A/N: He is of course, referring to their quest in "Chance Meeting")**

"Oh." I said.

Drea's cheeks turned red. "I feel that this is somehow familiar…" the something clicked. "Are you, by any chance, related to Set?" she asked Anubis.

"Yes. Set is my father." Anubis said.

"Oh. That's why." She said.

"Let us go, shall we?" he linked his arm to hers, and led them to the closet. Just before the door closed, Drea poked her head out and mouth, "O-M-G."

To be perfectly clear, I was not jealous. Not in the least. I had Nico, who is very wonderful kisser. Oh wait…Nico.

"You haven't had your turn yet." I accused him.

He shrugged. "Yeah…"

"Cheater." I mumbled.

The moment Drea and Anubis walked out, Nico immediately grabbed my arm, and led me to the closet. He locked the door.

Before I could ask him what's going on, he pressed his lips to mine. If I had to compare his kisses with Percy's it would be like comparing silk to clouds; Percy was very soft, and gentle, but Nico had me on cloud nine. His lips were melded with mine perfectly, As if the Fates made us to be the only one for each other.

The others were banging on the door, but I didn't mind. We broke for air, and Nico led me out. He had this crazy grin on his face, like had just won the lottery. But after some time with good old me, I'm pretty sure he felt just that.

"Sadie, kissing two boys in under one hour? What would mom say…"Carter teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it."

Then, Nico's stomach made itself known. A rumbling sound was heard all around the room. I looked Nico, and he blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry guys. I guess all that fun made me really hungry."

Carter gestured to the dining table. "Food is there. But you have a point; let's go eat!"

Before we could say more, he, Percy, and Nico were already racing to the table.

Annabeth, Zia, and me shook our heads. "Boys." We said in unison.

"I agree." A female voice said.

**Chapter two is done. Yay! What do you think? One more chapter left…**


	3. Arguments

**Thanks for reviewing!**

"_I agree." A female voice said._

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

I turned around, only to see a very familiar face.

"Bast!" I hugged her. "Back from the duat already?"

"Yes. Lord Ra gave me a…very generous vacation time." She informed me. Beside me, Zia nodded in greeting, and Annabeth was staring at her in awe. "This is-"

"Bast." I said. "Egyptian goddess of cats."

"Hello. A daughter of Athena, I see." She held out her hand.

Annabeth shook it gratefully. "How did you know who I was?" she asked her.

She shrugged. "The usual signs. Blonde hair, grey eyes, know-it-all stare, and that smile that says, _I am the smartest person on the world_. "

Annabeth frowned. Zia and I had to suppress our laughs. Who knew that Athena had this kind of reputation among the Egyptians?

From the kitchen, sounds of food being devoured were heard. Bast peered over us. "What is that? Khufu isn't hungry again isn't he?"

I sighed. "No, but Carter, Nico and Percy are. Honestly, can those guys eat a little quieter?"

Bast chuckled. "Men." She said, as if that explained everything. "so, my kitten, what are you doing awake this late at night?"

I glared at her. "Bast, I told you not to call me that in public!" I whispered.

She smirked back at me. "Ah, but we're not in public, are we? We're at you home."

"Smart mouth." I huffed.

"Back to the question, what are you doing up this time of night?"

"Having a sleepover." Zia answered.

"Do you want to join us?" Annabeth added.

Bast smiled gratefully. "I would love to. I haven't been to a sleepover in Ages! Well, unless you count Isis's…" she drifted off, her eyes gazing off into the distance.

We walked into the kitchen, where we saw Nico and Percy pigging off, literally. Their faces were buried in plates of food, while Carter was watching them with an amused expression on his face.

"Whoa. It's like a pigsty in here." I said.

"And here are the pigs." Carter chuckled. He pointed to the two.

"Hey!" Percy and Nico protested. "Sorry if we were hungry, but the food's just too good!"

Bast chuckled. "Well, it seems that the Greeks aren't as regal and gallant as we thought, are they?"

Percy clutched his heart. "That hurts."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Then stop embarrassing us, seaweed brain."

"I'm not!" Percy protested, a half-eaten turkey leg still in his mouth.

"Percy, I'm serious! If the other see this-"

As if on cue, Atalanta, Drea, Clarisse, Iris, Anubis, Travis, and Connor entered the kitchen.

"Dude! Why'd you kill the food?" Travis whined.

"Yeah! You could've at least waited for us!" Connor added.

The other boys, except Anubis, who rolled his eyes at the sight, jumped at the food. Carter gave me an apologetical look, and proceeded to take some food that was still edible and/or not half-eaten or mixed with other food. He filled seven plates, and handed them to us. We walked back to the living room, where we ate silently on the sofas and couches.

"Boys." Bast scoffed. "Sometimes they act like gentlemen, and sometimes they act like pigs."

"Hey! We take offense in that!" carter said.

"And besides Bast, girls are just as worse." Anubis defended.

Bast pointed a turkey leg at him menacingly. "And why is that?"

"Because, in simple terms, they give you hope, they make you want them, and the moment you do, they throw away your love, stomp on it, kick it away, and bury it to the ground." He looked at me scornfully.

"Not true!" I argued.

"And your proof, lady Kane?" he snapped at me.

"My proof? Why the hell do I need proof? Girls never do that! Besides, it's your fault that they can't take a hint!" I snapped back. Then, I realize what I said. Oh gods, did I just say _It's your fault_?

"My fault? How is it my fault? I kept breaking the rules for you, I even gave you the feather of truth! And you say that I cannot take a hint?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, because breaking rules and giving me a bloody feather is a sign that you're interested in me."

"It is! Do you think I would even give a damn about you if I didn't care? Shu actually threatened to banish me to the underworld if I didn't stop seeing you!"

"But you did, didn't you?"

"Because I never wanted to see you again! On purpose!"

I recoiled at those words. I knew that the he knew I liked him, and he actually did give me some hints, but it still…

"Oh yeah! Well the feeling's mutual! I never wanted to see you again either! And by the way, my life has been easier ever since you disappeared from my life!" I screamed at his face.

"Mine too!" he shouted back, but I could tell from his eyes that what he meant was exactly the opposite.

The others were watching us like a tennis match, the food on their laps completely forgotten. Carter and Zia stared at us, their mouths agape, while Bast was snickering, mainly at Anubis. Annabeth, Drea, Clarisse, and Atalanta just kept quiet; they didn't know our history, so they thought better than to butt in.

"Guy, just calm down and-" Carter started to say.

"Shut up, carter!" we snapped at him in unison. He shrunk back in his seat, embarrassed.

"I'm going back to my room." I declared. I stood up, and left them staring at me as I stomped back up the stairs.

The moment I reached my door, I groaned in exhaustion. Inside, I was grateful. During this entire sleepover, I did my best to look awake, and it helped that Nico was beside me the entire time, but now I was ready to just fall onto my bed and doze off. I was a little ticked at Anubis for saying those things, but I was too tired to care.

Just as I was about to close the door, Zia, Annabeth, Atalanta, Bast, and Drea came barging in.

"Whoa! What in Horus's name are all of you doing in my room!" I demanded.

"We decided to sleep here!" Zia said. "Isn't that great!"

"We could have those girl-to-girl talks and all that jazz!" Atalanta added.

"Uhhh…" I wasn't sure what I was going to say. Truthfully, the only people who I ever spilled my secrets to were Liz and Emma, and that was because they kept pestering me until I cracked.

"C'mon Sadie, it'll be fun!" Drea urged.

I groaned. "Fine."

I knew I was going to regret this.

**I **_**very**_** short story, I know, but don't kill me, please! I'm still thinking of ideas, and I will probably update the ****FINAL**** chapter tomorrow. So, sorry!**

**And BTW, I lied. This story will have four or five chapters! ( I thought about it, and it doesn't do the story any justice to put all my ideas in three chapters… so…)**


	4. Author's Note, I NEED IDEAS

**Guys, out of ideas here. Please tell me what you want to happen next:**

**1. Girl-to-girl talk (the girls only, of course!)**

**2. man-to-man talk (Nico, carter, and the rest)**

**3. another truth or dare**

**4. spin the bottle**

**Oh and tell me what you want the characters to do also, because seriously, I've been staring at a blank screen for hours!**


	5. Challenges

**Thank God, Finally, I was inspired! Tanks to all your ideas, maybe I'll use them in the other chapters.**

**Well, enjoy!**

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Let me say this now: I regretted it.

"Girls, let's play truth or dare again." Drea suggested.

"Sure!" The rest, except me, of course, chorused. Truth be told, I'm already bushed. I couldn't stand another second, let alone another game of truth or dare.

Sadly, Clarisse dragged me to their circle, and whether I had a choice or not, I was too tired to argue.

"Sadie first." She declared, and plopped me down beside Annabeth, who smiled.

"So Sadie, truth or dare?" she purred.

"Um, truth?" I said. It came out as more of a question than an answer, but I didn't want to do anything physical at the moment.

Zia and Annabeth exchanged conspiratory smirks. "Tell us shy in the world you fell for Nico." Zia said.

"Oh, just love at first sight." I said sarcastically. There must've been no sense of humor at all in the first Nome, because Zia took me seriously.

"Really, Sadie? Then it must've been fated." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay then…" I gazed around them quickly to see who I could shift the attention to. "Drea, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said bravely. I smiled at my friend. "I dare you to kiss Iris for at least ten seconds or more and it has to be a full mouth liplock, not one of those pecks you give."

She smiled widely. "With pleasure."

As tired as I was, I couldn't help but follow her. There was no way I'm going to miss this!

As it turned out, the boys were just downstairs, playing a game of wrestling. Carter, my wimpy brother, was already losing to Nico. He was under a sleeper hold, and in a few moments, Nico released him, and he fell to the floor snoring.

Iris was against Percy. The two were evenly matched, that is, until Drea came out of nowhere, grabbed Iris, pulled him to her, and kissed him with so much passion that he kissed her back just as fierce.

At exactly ten seconds, she broke the kiss, waved teasingly at him, and ran back up. Iris was in such a daze that he didn't even notice Percy coming from the back and doing the skull-crushing finale. (Yes, I do know some wrestling moves. I watch WWE sometimes, you know.)

We went back upstairs in giggles. As soon as I closed the door, we all took different positions on the room: Bast, Zia and me on the bed, Drea and Iris on the Carpet, Clarisse Sitting on one of the beanbag chairs I have, and Thalia and Annabeth on the couch.

".Gods. Did you see Iris' reaction?" Drea laughed.

"We were there." Bast pointed out, chuckling herself.

"That was Epic." Thalia said. She'd been so quiet that I didn't even notice that she was there in the first place. Then, something occurred to me.

"Wait, Thalia, where were you during Truth or Dare and the Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I asked her.

"Oh, just redecorated you room." She told me nonchalantly.

I glance around, for the first time, noticed that the walls had been painted black, Green days posters had replaced my posters of Adele, and worst of all, my bed was bloody red. Literally. It looked like some Goth vampire's room instead of mine. Although, the black walls had been to my liking, but I didn't tell Thalia that.

"What the hell!" I screamed. I almost fell of the bed!

"Oh, you noticed it now? Nico told me you liked it, and practically got down on his knees and begged me to do it." She informed me.

Oh, I was starting to want to kill Nico, but at least he got the black paint right. I could probably replace the posters, and the bed was fine too, so no harm done. Yet.

"Fine." I huffed.

"So Sadie, what's with you and Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you mean?" I twirled a lock of my hair with my finger.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You two do more PDA than Percy and I." she said.

"PDA?" I asked again.

"Public display of affection." Atalanta said.

"We-what? Nico and I never kiss in public!" I protested.

"I beg to differ. Remember that one time near the lake, that one time after capture the flag, that one time after dinner, oh, and that one time when we rescued you from that hydra-"

"Okay, I get it." I snapped, my face feeling hotter by the second. Had Nico and I been kissing that much?

Annabeth clapped her hands. "It's just you two were meant to be."

"Plus, it's better to see you with him than the dog." Bast put her two cents in.

"Dog?" the demigods asked.

"Anubis." I told them.

"Oh." They all said at once.

"Wait, if Anubis is a dog, and you're a cat, then shouldn't you two be at each other's throats already?" Clarisse asked. I rolled my eyes, Typical, the daughter of the war god looking for a fight.

"Yes, we normally would, but I promised Sadie that I would restrain myself." Bast said. Her hands were clenched.

"Yeah, and if you look at it from my point of view, it's more like a lover's quarrel than an actual rivalry. Seriously, it's getting bloody annoying." I added.

Bast blushed. "I do not, and never will, like that dog!" she snapped.

"I never said that."

"…"

"Knew it."

"Oohh." Zia cooed. "Looks like we have one more couple on the making here!"

"I'd die first." Bast grumbled.

Thalia sighed. "At least you're allowed to love."

We all looked at her sympathetically. "Hunter of Artemis?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I remembered Carter once telling me that I was like one of them, with no lovelife whatsoever. He said that they were supposed to be eternal maidens or something. Well, look who's talking now.

"Why don't you just quit the hunters?" Clarisse asked.

"It's not that simple." Thalia said. "If I do that then there are only two options: Either Lady Artemis lets me leave in shame, or she turns me into a deer for the other hunters to hunt. Trust me, I really don't have a choice to leave. That's why I never wanted to join in the first place."

"Oh. That's bad." I commented.

She glared at me. "You think?"

"So Thalia," Annabeth said, "If you were given a choice to love someone, who would it be?"

Thalia thought hard. "Well, I did have that huge crush on Nico once-"

I glared at her.

"-then I had that crush on Percy-"

Now, both Annabeth and I were glaring at her. She ignored us.

"-but I think that Anubis looks cute, too. I mean, he's almost like Nico in every way possible; clothes, looks, personality, except he's immortal, like me." She finally decided.

I can't say that I wasn't happy for her. Anubis and I would've never made it, since that whole mortal/immortal bit was like a wall in front of us. But with Thalia, he might actually have a nice immortal life, if Artemis was ever going to give her up, I mean.

Annabeth giggled. Drea sighed at the thought of Anubis, and Atalanta and Clarisse did nothing. Bast scoffed. Zia however, was studying me intently.

"I didn't think it was possible that anyone would actually like that dog. Well, except Sadie, of course."

The others looked at me incredulously. "Really? Anubis and you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, before I met Nico…well I didn't really have a wide range of choices, did I?"

"But what about Carter? I mean, he's _hot._ Did you see those muscles?" Atalanta sighed dreamily, ignoring the death glares from Zia.

I almost gagged. "Carter? Hot? Hell no! And why would I even like him? He's my brother, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but-"

I help up my hand. "Please, don't continue that, or I might have to make a trip to the bathroom."

"But Sadie, Carter _is _very good looking." Zia protested.

I scoffed. "Yeah, we all know that you have a crush on him, Zia." Atalanta glared at her.

Suddenly, Annabeth perked up. "Hey girls, I have an idea!"

We all stared at her. "What?"

"Let's all have a contest." I stared at her like she was crazy. But I remembered, she's Athena's daughter, so calling her mad, crazy, or insane, may be the worst thing I could do in front of her. "Zia and Atalanta will have the rest of the night to get Carter to kiss one of them. Thalia will have exactly two hours to get Anubis to like her, and Drea will have two hours to get Iris to admit that he loves her." She explained.

"Wait, what about you guys?" Thalia gestured to Clarisse, Bast, Annabeth, and I.

"Well, Percy and I are already perfect, and so are Nico and Sadie." Annabeth said. "Clarisse already has a boyfriend, Chris, and Bast, well Bast is Bast, so we can't exactly force her to do anything, right?"

"Hey!" Bast protested. "I can do anything!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Even get Anubis to like you?"

"Well…yes!"

Annabeth clapped her hands. "Okay then." She turned to Thalia "Thalia, you and Bast have the rest of the night to get Anubis to at least notice one of you."

"And what's in it for the winner?" Thalia asked.

"Well, we'll think of that when we get there. But to be sure, the losers will do something embarrassing." She answered simply.

"Like being the winners' slaves for a week?" Clarisse suggested.

"Deal!" They all said.

Annabeth turned to Drea. "Oh, and Drea, since you have no competition, you will be Iris' slave for a week if you fail."

Drea started to protest, but Annabeth waved her off. I glanced at the clock. 11:45. Perfect. "Okay guys, timer starts…now!"

Thalia, Bast, Drea, Atalanta, and Zia ran out of the room faster than you can say, _Styx._

I turned to Annabeth. "You planned to that to get Bast to Anubis, didn't you?"

She winked at me in reply.

I shook my head, smiling. Maybe I wouldn't regret this after all.

**That's it! Who do you guys want to win? Review me. Oh, and below are the pairings:**

** vs. Bast for Anubis**

**2. Zia vs. Atalanta for Carter **

**3. Drea( Just tell me if Iris should tell her his feelings or not.)**


	6. Thanubis or Anubast

T  
H  
I  
R  
D

P  
E  
R  
S  
O  
N

While the girls were upstairs, the boys busied themselves operating a boys-only party. Travis and Connor brought out the beer that they had stashed, Carter had plugged his iPod into the speakers, and in no time _Beggin'_ by Madcon was blaring through the speakers.

They had busied themselves with break dancing (which Nico won, to his surprise, thank the gods he watched Step Up 3), wrestling (which ended in Percy ripping a hole in his pants, and Nico had blackmail material for life), and for the most part, annoying the heck out of Amos.

He had absolutely no choice but to get out of his very peaceful sleep, and watch the boys, just to make sure that they don't destroy the mansion. Also, there was a voice in his mind that kept bugging him to watch if they started anything…serious with the girls, for a lack of a better term.

Amos grabbed a beer, and sat down on the sofa, keeping an eye on things. To his utter disappointment, the girls had come down from Sadie's room faster than you can say, _bloody Horus._

Sadie had immediately curled up beside Nico, who was sitting on another couch, far away from him. Nico was a bit surprised to find his girlfriend curling up beside him, her head resting on his chest. She had a smile on her face, and to Nico, it felt satisfying, like having a girl on him like this was his biggest accomplishment. He smiled at his girlfriend, and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly, taking a large gulp of his beer. Sadie looked at him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't know you drank beer." She said.

"Really? Now you know, 'cause I'm just awesome like that." He put a hand around her waist, and pulled her closer. Sadie shifted position, lying down with her back to the sofa, and laying her head on his lap. She was staring at the ceiling, and Nico was caressing her cheek. Somehow, she felt that this was just _right. _With Nico, she felt _safe,_ like all her troubles and worries were past her, just as long as he was beside her every waking moment.

Nico leaned down, and shared a very passionate kiss with Sadie. She felt like butterflies were churning in her stomach. His lips were melded with hers perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Anubis sat at the sofa in front of them, looking at them with disgust visible in his eyes. He had absolutely every right to just go over there and beat the living Hades out of Nico, but restrained himself, for fear of both Sadie and Osiris' wrath. The Egyptian and Greek gods had just come to a truce, and if he does something so stupid as to break that, well it wouldn't and well for him at all.

A girl with spiky black hair, black eyeliner, stunning blue eyes, and Artemis' lieutenant's tiara on her head made his way over to him, eyeing him carefully. "Hey," She said nonchalantly.

"Hello." He replied in a very flat tone.

"I'm Thalia. Never seen you here before." The girl said, sitting beside him and putting a leg on top of his very seductively. Anubis started to sweat. Was this girl actually seducing him? She just wasn't his type, and the lieutenant of Artemis, nonetheless! If Artemis were to ever find out, she would hunt Anubis for all eternity. He gulped at the thought.

Thalia ran a finger across his abs. "You're pretty cute." She whispered in his ear, which made him shiver unconsciously. He didn't know if it was either from disgust or delight, but for some reason, he wanted more.

"And you're pretty…"he cleared his throat. "Uh…you're a knockout yourself."

Thalia was taken aback at his words. Did he really just say she's a knockout? She smiled to herself. This would be easier than she had first thought. When she was on the run with Luke and Annabeth, Luke and her had shared some sort of…romance, if she could call it that, so that meant that she had a _lot _of practice.

Of course, Bast had to just ruin her plan.

Bast jumped beside Anubis, immediately pressing her lips on his the moment he looked. Thalia just stared at them in shock. She had just ruined her entire plan!

Thankfully, Anubis pulled out, and stared at Bast like she had just said, _I love Apophis!_

"Ugh…" he groaned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's the matter with you, cat?" he demanded. But for some reason, he did enjoy that kiss, but his instincts overcame his mind.

Thalia glared at Bast. "Yeah cat? We were having a moment here, if you can't see." She put a hand seductively on Anubis' thigh, which made the god shiver in delight.

"Uh…we were?" Anubis asked stupidly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yes, death boy. We were. Now scat, cat. Anubis and I" – she winked at the death god seductively – "have some more important things to do."

"We do?"

"You're impossible, you know that?" Thalia pulled Anubis away from Bast, who stared at them wide-eyed.

Thalia led Anubis to one of the rooms on the second floor, grinning to herself. _Beat that, Bast! _She gloated in her mind. She made a mental note to gloat to Bast in person the next time she saw her.

Anubis was confused. A moment ago he was ready to rip Nico's head off, then the next moment he was in a room with a breathtakingly beautiful girl. Inside, Anubis was doing a little happy dance. Forget Sadie. Wait, did he really just think that?

Thalia led him to the bed, and promptly closed the doors.

"Well," Anubis put both hands in his pockets. He was starting to regret this. What if Artemis found out? Or even worse, what if Osiris found out? His thoughts were broken as Thalia put her lips to his. Fireworks erupted in his mind, and the little happy dance his heart was performing seconds ago became a full blown-out party.

Thalia sighed as her lips made contact with Anubis' own. Fuck the hunt. She'd give it up gladly if the prize was more if _this. _She had vowed never to love again, after Luke…_betrayed _her. But now, feeling Anubis' lips on her own…she had never felt happier. She really admired Sadie. She had really picked a very handsome god to be her first crush, and a very good kisser he was, too.

They pulled apart for air. "Wow." Anubis said dreamily. "That was-"

"Great." Thalia finished for him. Their arms were around each other's waist already. "So, does that mean-"

"You're my boyfriend? Hades yes." Thalia pulled him in for another kiss.

A bright light forced the two to pull apart. Artemis, glaring daggers at Anubis while fiddling with her bow, appeared before them. Anubis prepared himself for the battle of his immortal life.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia bowed deeply. In response, Artemis shot an arrow right in front of her head. She spat in Thalia' direction. "How dare you betray your oath!" she screamed. "You took a vow, and I gave you immortality, and the chance to be an eternal maiden, accompanying me on my hunts, and you gave all that up for this, this, _boy?_" she sneered at Thalia in disgust. "And I thought that you were better. You're just a whore, a pathetic slut, and just as dense and useless all the rest of those pathetic imbaciles downstairs."

"Watch your mouth, Greek." Anubis growled at Artemis, literally. He had changed in his other form, a Jackal the size of a bus. Thalia stared at him in awe. "Don't you dare call her that."

"I call her what I want, dog!" Artemis spat.

Anubis bared his fangs, and crouched, preparing to pounce on the goddess. Fuck the peace treaty! Nobody tells his newfound girlfriend a whore and gets away with it.

A thunderbolt struck the space between the two. Zeus appeared as dramatically as ever in his tailored suit. He pointed at Artemis. "You. No fighting with my daughter or Anubis here, for that matter, unless you want to be ripped to shreds. And don't call your sister a whore, slut, or any provocative words. If you absolutely have to, do it to Aphrodite." Then he pointed to Thalia. "You. Be good, and no fighting with your sister." Finally he pointed to Anubis. "And you. Take care of my daughter, unless you want yourself to be fried with lightning." Anubis snarled one last time in Artemis' direction, and changed back to his human form. "Are we clear?" he asked the trio.

"Yes, father." Artemis and Thalia said, while Anubis replied, "Yes, sir."

Zeus clapped his hands. "Good. Now, Artemis, shouldn't you be guiding the moon?"

Artemis bowed deeply. "I uh…left it on autopilot, my lord. I shall return to it quickly."

Zeus nodded. "very well. Now, if you'll excuse me, Hera and I have a dinner reservation, and I don't want to be late." He kissed Thalia in the forehead endearingly. "Be good, okay?"

Thalia nodded. Zeus smiled, and nodded in Anubis' direction. The god of funerals curtsied in reply. Zeus flashed away in a bolt of lightning.

Artemis glared at the two. She began to advance on the two, her hunting knives gripped tightly in each hand.

A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck Artemis right in front of her feet. She stood shocked for a second, before glaring at the two one last, time, and then leaving.

"I guess I'm not in the hunt anymore." Thalia said.

Anubis smiled widely. "You think?"

The two leaned in for another kiss.

Outside, Bast leaned against the door. When she heard nothing from the other side, she began to walk away with smile on her face. Beside her, Zeus appeared. "I must really thank you for warning me about that. A war between my daughters would've been ugly."

Bast shrugged. "My pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see if Horus need some…_company_, at the moment." She winked at the king of Olympus, and opened a portal to the duat. Zeus just stared at her, wide-eyed. He could swear that Bast was shaking her hips at him before going inside the portal.

"And they tell me _I'm_ seductive." Zeus mused to himself, before disappearing in a flash.

**How was that? You like? Review me , people! Oh and to all who read this, ****CHANCE MEETING IS FINALLY DONE**_**! **_**Woohoo! Review this and the other story, please! Also, did I get Artemis and Thalia in Character? I really wanted to know.  
**

**Oh, and tell me next. Who should get Carter: Zia or Atalanta?  
**


	7. Complications Part 1

**Who knew that this story would become a huge hit? I mean, more than 40 reviews, and I did just because I though of it randomly...Seriously, I'm honored! Well, here's an update! Yay!**

**Enjoy! (PS: Don't hate me. ;D)**

**Oh, and guys, did you know that Sadico in Spanish means sadist or sadistic? (I know, it shocked me as well, since I don't take Spanish.) Ugh, that just put a mental image of a Sadistic Sadie and an equally sadistic Nico killing random people while being lovey-dovey about it. Now I can't get that out of my head. Seriously, now I'm having the urge to do a very gory fic...XD**

T  
H  
I  
R  
D

P  
E  
R  
S  
O  
N

Carter watched in amazement as Thalia led Anubis upstairs. He turned to Bast. "What was that all about?"

Bast winked at him playfully. "Oh nothing, but do not worry. She hasn't won yet." Bast followed them upstairs. Carter wondered what she meant by that, but dismissed it as just his overthinking self.

Carter grabbed one of the bottles that were on the table. He really wasn't a fan of beer, but lots of people had said that it could calm the nerves, and frankly, he really needed a good calming down right now. He sat on the sofa that Anubis was on earlier. He scanned his surroundings quickly, and thanked the gods that Sadie and Nico had already left. That made his heart jump. Where did they go?

Zia sat beside him, fidgeting with her thumbs. "Hi Carter."

"Hey Zia. What's up."

Zia looked at him quizzically. "The ceiling, why?"

Carter snorted, and beer flew out of his nostrils. Immediately, he wiped his nose, still wet with the beer, with the back of his hand. He took a moment to glance at Zia, only to find out that she wasn't laughing. She was serious?

"What?"

"What what?" carter asked stupidly. Zia rolled her eyes. He could be _so_ obtuse at times.

"You're looking at me funny." Zia said. Carter looked anywhere but her. He took another gulp of his beer, trying to relax his nerves, but it just wasn't working.

To his surprise, Zia took his hand in hers. "Carter, I have to tell you something-"

She was rudely cut off by Atalanta, who grabbed Carter's other hand and led him to the dance area, where the others were dancing, half-drunk. Zia glared at Atalanta, fire burning in her eyes metaphorically.

Atalanta put Carter's hand on her waist. Carter started sweating hard; he really wasn't sure of what was happening here. Atalanta put a hand on Carter's shoulder.

Every fiber of Carter's being screamed _wrong!_ But he didn't care less. In fact, he seemed to have forgotten what was happening as of late, and he felt his mind getting fuzzier.

_Stop! _His mind screamed at him. _Go to Zia!_

A throbbing pain came to his head. He grasped the side of his skull with both hands in an attempt to alleviate the pain he felt. Zia was immediately at his side, but the moment she touched his shoulder, he flinched. His eyes focused on her, but rather than the usual love or affection, all she could see was confusion.

"What is the matter, Carter?" asked Zia.

"Uh, nothing." He stood up groggily, shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts. He glanced at Atalanta, and suddenly images shifted in his mind like a slideshow. There was one of them kissing at the roller-coaster, and one of them having their first date at the mall of America, and another one of them going to a very expensive restaurant, at his expense. He didn't know it, but all of his memories were replaced with fakes, at least, until she won the bet.

Zia asked carter again. "Carter, what is the matter?"

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" asked Carter.

Zia was taken aback by what he had just said. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away. "Carter, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" She tried to reach for his head, but he slapped her hand away. The others that were still sober enough had stopped dancing, and were watching the trio with amused expressions on their faces.

Atalanta smirked evilly. She made a mental note to thank the Hecate Cabin later for teaching her some magic. It had been fairly easy to manipulate carter's mind, and replace all of his memories with Zia with one of her. The others that she didn't like, well she just erased them, permanently. Inwardly, she didn't feel bad about this at all. After all, Annabeth didn't tell them that magic was illegal, so technically ,she wasn't cheating.

She smiled in satisfaction as Carter snapped at Zia. "Get your hands off of me!"

Zia recoiled at his words. Never in her life had she experienced such a pain in her heart. Was this what people call heartbreak? She had never for Carter to break her heart, let alone shout at her. Her tears were starting to make her vision blurry. Carter was still looking at her, only this time it was impassive, like he had absolutely no idea who she was. With the last bit if her strength, she slapped Carter as hard as she could in the face, the sound echoing eerily throughout the walls of the mansion. She muttered, I'm sorry," before running away and letting the tears fall.

Sadie and Nico had gotten back from the kitchen, just in time to see Zia slap carter in the face. Under normal circumstances, she would've berated Carter for whatever stupid thing he had done, but instead watched in shock as Carter simply shrugged, before going on a slow dance with Atalanta. She locked eyes with the daughter of Khione, who winked at her before putting her head on Carter's shoulder. Sadie was so shocked, she dropped her coke. The can fell and the contents spilled on Nico's shoe, which he grumbled and cursed about. But Sadie didn't care. Sure, her brother was a bit dense and obtuse about girls at times, but clearly, both Zia and he loved each other.

Sadie stomped over to her brother, and gave him another slap in the face, before running after Zia.

Carter was confused. First, a girl he never even knew slapped him hard for something he did, which he had absolutely no idea what it was, and then next, his little sister went over, glaring at him in disappointment with her bright blue eyes, before slapping him in the face even harder. Seriously, he needed some beer.

Sadie found Zia huddled in her bed, crying her eyes out. Sadie's heart went to the girl. She wanted to punch Carter's lights out, but thought against it if it were ever that this wasn't Carter's fault after all.

"What happened?" Sadie asked the girl, rubbing her back in an attempt to console her.

"Carter screamed at me, acted like he didn't know me, and he practically told me to get away from him." Zia cried even harder after. Little by little, Sadie was getting the urge to _Ha-di _his brother to pieces. Screaming at a girl, and even worse, screaming at you girlfriend, was just wrong, but to basically diss her and tell her to get away from you? That was just plain heartless.

"Tell me what happened, exactly." Sadie told the girl.

Zia sniffled, the kohl in her eyes now a random blotch. She relayed to the other girl what happened downstairs. Sadie's mind was starting to put the pieces together. Obviously, Atalanta had something to do with her brother's sudden change of heart, or action for that matter, but she still wasn't sure.

"Go get him back." She advised Zia.

"But-"

"No buts." Sadie interrupted, looking at Zia straight in the eyes. "If you really love him, you wouldn't let him slip away from your finger just like that."

Zia felt grateful for the other girl's advice. She felt a little embarrassed, being told what to do by a girl younger than her, but at this point, she'll do absolutely anything just to get Carter back.

"Do you really think he will-"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. Now go, and don't fail me." She said, adding that last part in a grim tone like what you would see in those movies. She dragged Zia out of her bed, pushed her out the door, and locked the door behind her.

After she was sure that Zia had gone back downstairs, she slowly opened the door, and checked for any signs of Zia in the corridors. Finding none, she crept as quietly as she could downstairs, where, just as she predicted, Zia was. She crept behind the sofa, where she could still see and her them, but they couldn't see her.

Sadie watched in amusement at the trio (Carter, Zia, and Atalanta). She needed some popcorn.

As if reading her thoughts, Nico di Angelo appeared beside her, a bowl of popcorn and two cans of coke in his hands. She smiled gratefully at him, before grabbing the bowl and shoving some popcorn into her mouth.

She glanced again at the trio, and smiled in amusement. Nico looked at what she was smirking about, and couldn't help but laugh a little himself. Sadie wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Don't hate me yet! There's still part two to come! Decide now, Zia or Atalanta?**


	8. Realizations and Confessions

**Update! (After you read this though, please don't hate me.)**

T  
H  
I  
R  
D

P  
E  
R  
S  
O  
N

Zia was a woman on a mission.

She needed her man back. Heck, she'd burn that witch's fingers away from Carter if she had to. Following Sadie's advice, she stomped downstairs, where the party was on full blast. Even Amos was joining in on the fun.

Zia spotted Carter with Atalanta in the corner, passionately making out. Carter's shirt was ruffled, his hair like a rat's nest, but he didn't seem to care. His hands were trailing all over Atalanta's body, going up and down her thigh, caressing her back, his hands going dangerously close to her breasts…

Zia couldn't watch anymore. She walked over, pulled Carter into a standing position, and punched him as hard as she could in the face. She quickly followed with a knee to his gut, which made him sprawl forward.

"How could you!" Zia exclaimed. Tears were in her eyes, but she didn't care. She had been crying for almost half the night. "After all we've been through, you've exchanged me for that…for that _witch! _I hate you!" She ran back towards the stairs.

The surge of pain was enough to free Carter from the spell. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on the floor. "What happened?" he asked nobody in particular, subconsciously clutching his stomach. "And why does my face hurt? Scratch that, my whole body hurts."

Sadie appeared from behind the sofa. "I think Zia just dumped you."

Nico agreed. "Yeah. She pretty much said she hated you."

Carter was confused. The last thing he remembered was being pulled away by Atalanta…

"What did I do?" He asked his sister.

Sadie relayed to him all the happenings that occurred while he was under the spell. "-and then she pretty much beat you up, which in my opinion is beyond hilarious…" Carter glared at her.

"Getting of track. Sorry. Anyway, she's probably in my room. Go talk to her." Sadie urged.

"Right…" Carter still didn't believe half the things his sister said. How had he been such a bastard, especially to Zia? Carter hurried up the stairs. He needed to find his girl, and fix whatever mess he had gotten them into.

Atalanta was about to follow, but Sadie blocked her. "Oh no. I think you've done enough damage already."

Atalanta tried to put on an innocent face. "Me? What did I do? I'm just going to check on Carter, make sure that they don't destroy your room with their tempers."

Sadie rolled her eyes. Did she really think she was that oblivious? "I know what you did, Atalanta. Now sod off, before I send an exploding donkey after you. And trust me, it's worse than it sounds." Then, Atalanta's remark made her cringe. "My room…" she mused. "Carter!" she ran upstairs, just to make sure that Carter and Zia don't burn and/or smash her entire room.

Meanwhile, Drea was contemplating on how to get Iris to say "I love you" to her. He's the son of Eros, so he isn't that obtuse, but still, making a man admit his feelings is seriously one tough job.

So far, she had already thought up of seven plans, some of which included, seduction, love potions, trickery, and blackmail, but all weren't her style. In the end, she just decided to pull an Apollo; in other words, she decided to just wing it.

She approached Iris nervously. Without a plan, there were a million ways on how this could turn out, most of them not good. But she only had less than an hour to complete her challenge, or else she would have to start wearing a maid outfit and cater to Iris' every need. Though he was a good person, she still shuddered at the mere thought of being his slave. For a week!

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Oh, hey Drea. Sit." Iris replied.

Drea slid in beside him, her palms sweaty from nervousness. She looked at everything but him.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Iris said.

Drea smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, did you hear about Zia and Carter?" I nodded my head. "I was there." I told him.

"Oh. So uh…" Drea felt the awkwardness rising every second. Supposedly, this was the part in her plan where they would make out and Iris would admit his undying love for her, but Hathor and Aphrodite must've wanted to play with her a little more. **(A/N: Wow, that sounded perverted…XD)**

Drea cleared her throat. "Iris, I really wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Something I really wanted to tell you for a long time…"

"What is it Drea?"

Just as she was about to finally tell him, her courage left he. "Oh, uh…your shoe is untied."

Iris looked somewhere between laughter and disappointment. "Oh. Thanks…I guess." He stared at his shoes, but found them both laced.

What was Drea really going to tell him?

**I know…you guys probably hate me already for not giving you Zarter yet, but wait for the next Chapter! Clues: Zarter love quarrels and Iris admits his feelings!**


	9. Complications Part 2

**Hey guys! First of all, I would just like to let all of you know, but I would probably be only updating this every other day or so, since I'm currently focusing on my **_**Chance Meeting's**_** Sequel, **_"Searching for the Heir of the Time Lord"_**. (I reread **_**Chance Meeting**_**, and found out that the story was **_**very**_** cluttered in places, and I'm trying to stick to the original plan this time. So far, it's working, but it needs all of my attention.)**

**Well, enjoy! (or laugh, your choice ;D)**

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

"Zia?" I knocked on the door, listening intently for any sounds coming from the other side.

"I love you, you know." I heard a deep voice say from the other side. I heard muffling noises that sounded suspiciously like kissing. Was there somebody else with Zia?

"Yeah, I know." A female voice answered. I pressed my ear against the wood, listening more closely to their conversation. Would Zia…no she wouldn't cheat on me, she's too good to do that. But _I _cheated on her with Atalanta…no, it doesn't count technically as cheating since I didn't even know what I was doing in the first place! But still…

"You know, he probably won't be too happy about our relationship. Even though he practically gave you away…" The male voice said. Were they talking about me? I did _not_ give Zia away, and I am determined to get her back.

"I know, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides, even though he's a king, I never listen to him anyway." I felt my heart getting heavier with each word. I refused to believe that Zia would say that about me! Ignoring the tears that were welling up in my eyes, I listened to more.

"That's one of the things I've always loved about you. You're a rebel." The male voice said.

"Anubis?" The female voice said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

To say that I was pissed would be too much of an understatement. Saying that I was enraged at Anubis and was seriously considering crushing him so badly that he would be beyond any godly help after I was done with him, now that's a perfect description.

I banged loudly on the door. "What the fuck, Zia!"

"Is somebody there?" Anubis asked politely.

"No shit! Zia, how dare you cheat on me, with Anubis nonetheless! It felt like she had torn my heart away, broiled it over a slow flame, and served it to me on a silver platter. "I loved you Zia!" I shouted through the wooden doors. "I didn't mean for what happened downstairs to…happen! Look, I didn't even know what was going on!"

"What are you talking about, Carter?" Anubis' muffled voice came out of the other side of the door. "Zia's not here."

"Don't lie to me Anubis!" I snapped. "I know she's in there with you! Zia, if you're hearing this, I'm sorry, alright? Sadie told me what I had done, and…and I know that you probably hate me right now, but I really want you back, Zia. Let's just forget what happened downstairs, okay? Because I can't even actually remember…the last thing I remembered was Atalanta pulling me away…Zia, please. Just come out and let's talk about this. "

Anubis opened the door casually, and I almost had a coronary. He was only in his boxers. What were they doing in there? "Um, Carter? I do not mean to be rude, but what in Osiris' name are you talking about?" I peered around him, only to find a half-naked Thalia, sleeping underneath the covers. She had a very content smile on her face.

I felt my entire face go red. "Wait…you mean Zia's not there?" I couldn't look Anubis in the eye.

"Why would Zia be here with me?" Anubis asked quizzically. I explained to him about our fight, and how she ran away.

"Oh, well that explains the noise. I heard some footsteps going into Sadie's room earlier, which is just across the hall. Well, goodnight, my lord. I must get back to sleep." Anubis bowed deeply, yawned, and promptly closed the doors. "Oh, and if I were you, I'd not barge into the room at once. Just a warning." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh gods…" I mumbled to myself. That was the most embarrassing thing I had ever done, even more embarrassing than the time Sadie dared me to wear a skirt…good thing she wasn't here though. She would never let me live this down for the rest of our lives. I could almost imagine what would happen if she ever saw this. I knocked on the door opposite Anubis' and Thalia's room. I tried the doorknob, and found that it was unlocked. Slowly, I turned it open, heeding Anubis' advice.

"Zia?" I peeked inside a little, just in time to see a vase coming for my head. I quickly ducked out, and heard more things crash against the wooden door. After what seemed like a minute or so, I peeked again. A pillow came sailing for my head, but thankfully it was only a pillow. IT his me right in the middle of my face, but it didn't hurt. Much.

"Go away." She sniffled. Instead, I went over to the bed, where she was sitting, hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees. The kohl in her eyes was running with the tears down her face. I grabbed some towel-thingy that was lying on Sadie's desk, and carefully wiped away the kohl. I was mesmerized by how her amber eyes popped out even more without the make-up. Zia let me wipe her face, but she wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"What do you want Carter? Atalanta's probably waiting for you downstairs." She snapped.

"Screw Atalanta. I don't love her. I love you."

"Oh yeah. Well, you weren't acting like it just a moment ago." She said.

"Actually, I didn't even know what I was doing." I admitted. "My mind's a blank."

"I know." She said. "I heard you outside." The corner of her mouth tugged into a smile.

"So you know it's not my fault then?" I asked. Wrong question.

Zia's eyes flared, literally. "How can you say that?" The walls were starting to smoke. "How can you say that's it not your fault! You cheated on me, Carter! And right after our first date, too." She shot out of the bed.

"It's not really my fault!" I argued, eyeing the walls carefully. "I didn't even know what was going on!"

"You didn't know?" Zia scoffed. "What a pathetic excuse. I've heard better from other men."

"What other men?" I raised my voice. "What other men, exactly, Zia?" I curled my hands into a fist, and out of nowhere, my crook and flail appeared in both hands. Zia noticed, and held out her hand. Her staff appeared, the tip smoldering with fire.

"Don't make this about me! Besides, that was years ago, before I met you! " she pointed her staff towards me. The walls were now beginning to catch fire, and Sadie's entire room was starting to burn.

"Well, if you actually had listened to me, you'd realize that I had no recollection whatsoever, apart from what my sister told me, about what happened downstairs! The last thing I remembered was Atalanta dragging me away from you!" Both of us were now glaring daggers at each other.

"You…don't?" Zia's voice cracked.

"No, I don't. Why would I go out with someone else, when I could have you?" **(A/N: I really said this to my girlfriend when we fought. It worked!)**I said, taking a step closer to her with each word. When I was close enough, I pulled her into a hug. She felt so…_fragile _under my touch, like one wrong squeeze would crush her entirely. Her body wracked with sobs. "What happened to us, Carter? We were perfect for each other, and now look at us, fighting over some petty argument!"

I hugged her tighter. I could feel her tears seeping into my shirt. "Look, Zia. I'm sorry, alright?" I said. "Whoever's fault this may be, I had absolutely no right to cheat on you like that. Do you forgive me?"

She nodded her head slowly. "It was my fault too. I should've tried to find the reason why you were acting strangely, instead of being jealous."

"It's okay. At least I know that you really care for me enough to be jealous." Cheesy line, I know, but hey, if it worked in the movies…well, I was thankful that it just worked. I had never expected our reunion to be like this. In a flaming room, with the girl of my dreams holding a flaming staff, while I held the crook and flail in my arms. Zia and I shared a passionate kiss, but it was broken by a someone literally blasting the door open.

"I saw smoke – what the bloody hell did you two do to my room!" Sadie shrieked, staring at her flaming room in shock. Her wand was gripped tightly in her hand, and I saw it twitch in our direction, like she was seriously considering _Ha-di_-ing us to pieces.

"Sadie-" I tried to explain, but she held up a hand, motioning for me to stop. "Out. NOW!" she growled, biting her lower lip and pointing to the stairs. I grabbed Zia's hand, and rushed past Sadie.

"After I fix my room, you're dead to me Carter." I heard Sadie mutter.

Zia and I laughed as we went downstairs. Atalanta came over, and seductively pulled me away. "So, what happened? We still had to finish that kiss."

I ripped my had away from her. "Sorry, but I have an appointment with my _girlfriend_." I made sure to emphasize the word _girlfriend._

Atalanta pouted at me, then glared at Zia. As she passed by us, I swear I heard her mutter to Zia, "This isn't over."

Suddenly, the front door/rock slab, whatever you want to call it, opened. Walt came rushing inside, panting. "Hey guys! I just came back from Egypt – whoa." He stared at the room. "You're having a party? Cool!" he dropped his things, and rushed over to grab a beer.

I thought that things were finally beginning to get better, until I saw Walt scowl when he saw Sadie and Nico, kissing.

"Hey you, get away from my girl!"

**Well, that's it. Clue for the next Chapter: Walt vs. Nico = BAD.**

_Read and Review,__**guys! **_**Also, please give Chance Meeting's sequel, **_"Searching for the Heir of the Time Lord"_** a shot. It's really good! (At least, in my opinion.)**


	10. Author's Challenge

**Would Drea win? Or would she not? What is Atalanta's plan? Who would win, Walt or Nico? The first person who answers these three questions correctly gets a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

**-CariVal-**


	11. Rolling In The Deep

**No one got it…sadly. Well don't fret! Here's the next chapter!**

T  
H  
I  
R  
D

P  
E  
R  
S  
O  
N

"What do you mean your girl? The last time I checked, Sadie was mine. And oh, look at that! She still is." Nico retorted. Walt's nostrils flared, and he clenched his fists, preparing for a fight. Sadie stared at the two. Were they truly so in love with her that they would gladly break each other's faces for her?

Walt got in Nico's face. "Oh yeah? Well after this night she won't be."

Nico sneered. "Is that a challenge? 'Cause you may wanna back out now, before you get hurt." He cracked his knuckles. Most of the partyers were now staring at the two. Percy, who was drunk enough to _not _stop the fight, only made it worse by chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The boys made a ring around the two. Carter hastily pulled Sadie out of harm's way, much to her annoyance. The girl only watched in worry as her boyfriend got in a fighting stance. The two circled each other, looking for an opening that may come to their advantage.

During the first blows, Nico concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm he uses when swordfighting. He knew he'd win this easy. He'd practiced with a sword at Camp Half-Blood for nearly three years, and he'd gotten much better as time passed, and was nearly at Percy's level. But unknown to them, Achilles' ghost himself had taught him hand-to-hand combat in the underworld, and he made it a point to use them now.

Walt himself is no pushover either. His old hometown was a very dangerous place, and if he didn't know how to fight, he'd be lying in a grave somewhere by now. After several minutes of attempting to get past Walt's defenses, Nico lost his temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into the ground. Walt had expected a quick victory and easy humiliation, not an equal, of not more challenging, opponent. From looks alone, no one could've pegged Nico as a fighter, what with his skinny physique, pale skin, and small stature, but Walt learned differently. Walt began to fight for his life.

Nico's eyes conveyed that he wouldn't be content with a few bruises and victory; he was out for blood. Percy and the rest of the boys, who had been trying to instigate the fight, became completely silent, and the air rang with the sickening sound of fist hitting flesh, and the hoarse rasps of both fighters breathing. Nico jabbed at Walt's stomach, but Walt had quickly blocked it before it could make contact, and replied with a huge knee to Nico's gut. The son of Hades staggered backwards, but Walt wasn't done yet. He charged Nico, letting his rage take full control of him. Sadie was his, and his alone. He felt, no he _knew _That Sadie is too god for Nico, and he was going to prove it right here, right now.

He never expected though, for Nico to shadow-travel right behind him at the last second, and Walt went crashing straight into Sadie. The girl screamed as Walt's body impacted with hers. His momentum and the power that he put into the charge was enough to knock them both down into the floor.

"Get off me!" Sadie demanded, trying to push Walt off her body, but it was a futile attempt. Walt was simple too heavy for her, and the fact that both her arms were almost pined to her sides did not help either. She couldn't get enough leverage to push Walt of with her hands, so she glared at the others around her, half of whom were only watching with crazy grins on their faces.

Walt was mad. He just made a fool of himself in front of Sadie, and in his mind, it was all Nico's doing. Before he could even get up, he felt a hand grab him by the collar of his shirt, and yank him off her. Walt was then turned around roughly, and came face-to-face with Nico. For Nico, this just wasn't personal anymore. He had hurt Sadie, and it was evident in her expression that Walt's tackle was really painful. The son of Hades glared one more time, before Walt felt a fist connect with his nose, breaking it. Nico released him, and Walt landed on the floor with a _thud! _Nico turned his back, trying to let the rest of his anger out with deep breaths. He did not see Walt stand up and take advantage of the situation, grabbing Nico into a sleeper hold. It was an old move, he knew. But it had probably saved him more times than he could count.

Nico slowly felt his head getting heavy from the lack of air. He had tried to pry himself from Walt's grip, but the boy's arms were just too…beefy. Slowly, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

_Oh no you don't. No son of mine will lose to a mere magician._ A voice in Nico's head told him.

_Da…dad?_ Nico asked groggily, he felt his eyelids starting to flutter. He choked, and gasped for air, and Walt tightened his grip even more. Black spots started to appear in Nico's vision. His surroundings started to get blurry…

_If you don't win this, I will…I will… I will burn all your Mythomagic cards! _The lord of the Dead threatened.

Nico was sure that hid dad wasn't kidding, much less give empty threats. That thought alone gave Nico the needed adrenaline rush. With one last surge of power, he tried to pry himself free, but it was too late. All of his strength was spent. He felt himself sleeping…

_You idiot. Use the shadows._ His dad finally suggested, just as Nico was about to black out. Instinctively, Nico willed the shadows to come to him in one last try for freedom, and he shadow-travelled away from Walt.

Walt's eyes widened as the boy he was holding on to suddenly melted into the darkness, only to appear a good feet away from him. Nico was sputtering, and trying to regain composure. He wasn't sure if he should get annoyed or be thankful at his dad's last comment, but at least it worked. HE felt the shadows give him more power, like how the water does for Percy.

Walt ran over to Nico, his fist ready for a final blow. Nico saw it coming, though, and rolled to the side. Walt's fist connected with empty air, and Nico saw the opening he needed. He landed a devastating spinning kick to Walt's head, and Walt went down with stars in his eyes.

The son of Hades immediately limped over to Sadie, who was cursing and propping herself up on her elbows. The moment Nico was close enough, Sadie slapped him.

"What was that for?" Nico asked, rubbing his cheek.

"That was for getting into an unnecessary fight. Now help me up, I think my legs fell asleep." Nico nodded, and put one arm under Sadie's back, and the other opposite her knees, and lifted her to her room, bridal style. Before they went up the stairs, Sadie called out to everyone. "Thanks for nothing!"

Nico headed straight for her room. He had enough of this crazy sleepover, and was ready for the actual sleep itself. "Wait," Sadie said. "Bring me to your room."

"Why?" Nico asked, confused.

"Carter and Zia trashed my room." Sadie said. Nico nodded in agreement, though he was still curious as to what happened. His whole body was wracked with pain, but he didn't let it show, since Sadie might notice.

He gently laid her down on his bed. Ever since they had rebuilt Brooklyn House, Sadie had practically threatened Carter that she will blast him to pieces if Nico did not get his own room. Black walls gave the place an eerie feeling, and the candles that supplied as the source of light gave the room an even more deathly aura. Real skulls were embedded in the walls, courtesy of Nico, and gravestones were propped along the walls. A summoning pit was lying in one corner. Cold air often blew into the room, courtesy of Sadie's magic, and quite frankly made the room like a mini-underworld. Carter and the other trainees had made it a point never to go in there, but for Sadie, it was different. She relished the feel of the graveyard/underworld themed room, especially with Nico in there with her. She would usually go in there and sleep, much to the annoyance of Carter, who often berated her that she had her own room.

Sadie laid on her side, and noticed a sleek black electric guitar sitting on its stand. She nudged Nico, who was stretching the pains away. "Hey, can you play for me?"

"Sure." Nico picked up the electric guitar. He connected to an amplifier nearby, and did a single strum, checking for any distortion in the sound. "What song do you want?"

"What do you know?" Sadie asked. She hoped that Nico knows Adele, since she is her favorite singer.

"Well, I did practice Rolling In The Deep yesterday, but it's not really my style…"

Sadie would've jumped in glee, if it wasn't for her legs numbing. She was sure that it would go away tomorrow, and if not, she could always call Jaz.

"Why don't both of us sing?" she suggested.

Nico rasied his eyebrows. "A duet? Sure, why not?" He started playing. Sadie sat up, mindful not to move her legs.

**(A/N: you might want to play the song here...and queue the awesome muted intro!)**

_(Sadie, __**Nico, **__together_)

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

_**Finally I can see you crystal clear**_

_**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.**_

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_**There's a fire starting in my heart,**_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

_The scars of your love, remind me of us._

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_**And you played it**_

_**To the beat**_

_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,_

_**Think of me in the depths of your despair**_

_**Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared **_

_The scars of your love, remind you of us._

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_**And you played**_

_**To the beat**_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_**You had my heart inside your hand**_

_But you played it_

_With a beating_

_Throw your soul threw every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**_

_**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**_

_We could have had it all_

_**We could have had it all**_

_We could have had it all_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside your hand**_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside your hand**_

_**But you played it,**_

_**You played it,**_

_**You played it**_

_**You played it to the beat**_

As Nico finished the song, he felt something lean in his back. He turned around carefully, and saw Sadie, her eyes already closed. _So that's why she wasn't singing anymore._ Nico grinned to himself. She gently cradled Sadie's head in his arms, and carried her to her room. That was one of the happiest moments in Nico's life, and he rarely even got any happy moments, what with being the son of Hades and all. As he carried her to her room, he wondered how a guy like him could've gotten a girl as perfect as her. He would always remember that son in his head, how her voice sounded like an angel's, how their voiced complemented each other's perfectly, or how he had put all of passion into the guitar. Heck, he'd even announce that Sadie was better than Apollo right in Apollo's face any day just for another chance of that.

When he opened the door, he found a note taped to the front. He out Sadie on her bed first, and put the covers on top of her. Then, he remembered how Bianca would remove his clothes before she tucked him in to sleep when they were younger, just because the sweat and grime had already stuck to his clothes. Before he even knew what he was doing, he already had the lights turned off, and had her clothes in a pile on the floor. Nico blushed. He was sure Sadie was going to kill him tomorrow, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Putting her clothes back on would probably wake her, and he was amazed that she didn't even wake up during the entire ordeal.

Nico slowly backed for the door. AS he backed away, he saw something from the corner of his eye: his old boxers. He wondered how those had gotten there, but he then remembered a few weeks ago, when he was at Brooklyn House, and his room was destroyed by the march of the penguins, courtesy of Felix. Sadie had allowed him to change in her room, and he must've forgotten to get them. Nico's already red face became even redder; that was just so embarrassing! He dropped the boxers beside Sadie's pile of clothes in panic and humiliation, and quickly made it for the doors. He made sure that the covers were still on her from a distance, before slowly closing the door, trying not to make any sound. He then read the note taped to her door.

_Dear sis,_

_We're sorry we destroyed your room. If it's any consolation, Zia berated me for angering her afterwards anyways. Anyway, I had already fixed you room; funny how the crook and flail can easily fix things._

_Carter._

Nico put the note back on the door; he was sure Sadie would read it tomorrow. He headed for his room, and closed the doors. He was ready to pass out already, both from exhaustion and pain. The moment he fell on his bed, his eyes were already closed.

**Okay…How was the fight scene? Most of you wanted that, so here it was! Review, guys! Oh, and The next chapter is Atalanta's "backup" plan, so watch out for it!**


	12. Choosing

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! But I was a little preoccupied with "Searching For the Heir of the Time Lord", but since nobody was reading that, I think, I'm going to finish this one first.**

**Well, enjoy!**

A  
T  
A  
L  
A  
N  
T  
A

(Third Person narration style)

Atalanta would not, under any circumstances, become Zia's slave. Even for a week.

So okay, her original plan had failed, but what's a good plan without any backup? If there was one thing that she was ever taught at Camp Half-Blood, it's to always have backups for your plans. Heck, even her backups should have backups.

Her plan was this: wait until the last minute, until the dare's almost done, and get Carter to see Zia making out with someone else, probably Connor or Travis, and get Carter to go to her. Easy as pie.

She spent the remaining hour preparing for her plan. If this fails, she knew that she's doomed. If it doesn't…well Zia's going to have one Hades of a week.

She approached a drunk Connor, who was having a very deep conversation with his brother, Travis. Both teens had already drunk about five bottles each, so getting them to cooperate was very easy.

"Hey boys." Atalanta said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Atalanta. That is you, right? My head's getting all fuzzy…" Connor patted the open seat next to him. Atalanta smiled gratefully. This was going to be a lot easier than she thought. Atlanta rubbed Connor's thigh seductively, and the boy shivered in pleasure. She put an arm around Atalanta, and pulled her closer. Atalanta wrinkled her nose at the smell of beer on his breath. Both of them were grinning like idiots, with half-empty bottle of beer on their hands. There were the only ones still downstairs. The rest had gone back to bed, with the exception of Carter and Zia, who were up on the Terrace.

"So, I have a favor to ask." Using two fingers, she walked her hand upwards Connor's abs, while Travis wolf-whistled.

"You're getting all seductive and stuff…it's actually pretty hot…"Travis took another swig of his beer, finishing it. He threw the empty bottle on the wall on the far side of the wall. The bottle smashed on impact.

"Anything you like." Connor said. He was rubbing Atalanta's butt with his hand. Atalanta had to admit, she was a little turned on, but this was not time for games. She had to win the bet.

"You remember Zia, right?" she asked.

"Carter's girl?" Connor said.

"Yes." Atalanta said.

"Amber eyes?"

"Yes."

"Short hair?"

"Yes."

"Never heard of her." The twins chorused.

Atalanta had half a mind to slap them into soberness, but she doubted that that would get them to cooperate. The, an idea clicked in her mind.

"What if I told you that you two can have a shot at her?" she asked. Connor perked up.

"Really?" he was so shocked, he dropped his bottle.

"Yeah. All you two have to do is break the two lovebirds apart." Atalanta suggested. That alone was enough to make the twins stand up from the couch.

"Deal. But what's in it for us?" Travis asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hhhmmmm, let me think…" he pulled Travis closer, and pressed her lips on his. It was very short, only about two seconds, but it was enough to convince him.

"Deal." He said, still in a trance.

"What about me?" Connor whined. Atalanta winked playfully at him.

"Maybe…after you complete our deal."

She left the two boys alone downstairs, making sure to swing her hips as she walked off.

**Third Person Narrative**

Travis and Connor were now on a mission. It was a two-for-one, and they knew it. They get Zia, then they get Atalanta.

Upstairs on the terrace, Carter and Zia were having a very Romantic moment. Zia's hand was on the railing, and she was looking up at the stars. Carter's hand was on top of hers, and instead of the stars, he was looking at her.

Her face shined even brighter than the moon. Her amber eyes twinkled like stars, and the smile on her face made the radiant sun look like a candlelight. Carter was amazed how a girl like her would ever like a guy like him. Sure, they survived some tough scrapes together, but other couples had survived worse (okay, maybe not) and that still didn't pull them together. Carter silently thanked Hathor and Aphrodite. Maybe, just maybe, he finally had some good luck for once in his life.

But apparently, Hahtor and Aphrodite didn't want to be thanked, or they really just wanted to piss him off, because he suddenly heard someone shouting below them.

"Hey Zia! Babe! Come down here and let's finish that kiss!"

Carter was confused. Since when did Zia ever kiss anybody? He looked down, and saw Connor Stoll, a manic grin playing on his face. Zia was just as astounded as he was.

Carter gazed at Zia with confusion. "I swear to Ra, I have no idea what he's talking about." Zia said to him.

"Hey, don't be a spoil-sport! We were just about to go to your room, remember?" Connor yelled. This time, Carter frowned. "You two were going to _your_ room?" he asked angrily.

Zia shook her head. "No! I don't know what he's talking about! "

Connor yelled louder even more. "C'mon babe! You can't keep your man waiting forever!"

That was it. Carter stomped angrily back into the house, Zia hot on his heels. She grabbed his wrist, and turned him around.

"Carter, we just made up. And honestly, I don't have any idea what he's talking about." Zia tried to explain. Carter 's anger turned down a few notches.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Really." Zia smiled.

Carter pursed his lips, contemplating whether to believe her or not. Bt then, Travis appeared, and helped him make his decision.

"Yo Zia? When are we going to finish what we started downstairs? My lips are ready for some smooching!" he waggled his eyebrows, and puckered his lips. Before Zia could ask what he was talking about, he pressed his lips to hers. Zia ahd to admit, he was a pretty good kisser…wait, he was kissing her! Right in front of Carter! She was too stunned to pull back, much less react in any way.

Carter scowled. "And I was just about to believe you too." He shook his head disapprovingly at the two, before walking to his room, and slammed the doors shut. Zia couldn't believe what just happened. Finally, they were starting to get somewhere, but Connor and Travis had to ruin all of that! She had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. She never kissed anybody else in her life except Carter! Travis's wasn't counted since he kissed her without her permission. Too bad that he doesn't understand. But Zia will have to force him to if needed. She needed her man back!

"Hey, so how about we continue that kiss somewhere else? Maybe your roo-" he never got to finish.

Zia kicked him in the soft spot. Travis screamed in soprano, and fell to the ground, clutching his balls.

Zia ran downstairs, and did the same to Connor. She ran to carter's room, pleading for him to let her in.

Atalanta was waiting for this moment. Before Zia can run back up the stairs, she had already sneaked inside Carter's room.

"Hey, Carter?" she said in the most innocent voice possible. "Is there something wrong?"

Carter was clutching his head with his hands, rocking himself on his bed. Atalanta sat beside him, and hugged him. Carter melted in her hands. "Zia was cheating on me." He muttered.

"No. really?" she mock-gasped.

"Yeah. With Travis and Connor, too. I mean, Travis kissed her, right in front of me!" Carter said.

"Really? Maybe he kissed her without her permission." Atalanta mentally kicked herself after saying that. She should be comforting Carter, and making him fall for her, not trying to fix what she had broken in the first place! She prayed to Aphrodite that Carter doesn't see sense, since that would ruin her entire plan.

"I-"

Then Zia burst into the room.

She locked eyes with Atalanta, before finally noticing that she had her hand around Carter, his boyfriend! Realization came to Zia. There was only one thing connecting her break-ups with Carter: after each one, Atalanta just _magically _appeared and comforted him. Zia finally put the pieces together. The bet…Carter…

"You bitch!" She pounced at Atalanta, trying to scratch at every piece of flesh she could see. Atalanta covered her face with her hands.

Carter was stunned. The two girls that he had kissed that very night were now fighting in front of him. Well, it was a one-sided match actually, and Zia was winning. She got between them and separated them using all his strength. Seriously, those two were strong for girls.

"Let me at her, Carter!" Zia demanded.

"Zia, stop." Carter said through gritted teeth. He turned to Atalanta. "You too."

"She's tricking you!" Zia accused. "What happened before were both her faults!"

"Prove it!" Atalanta shouted. Her arms were bleeding from Zia's assault, but she didn't care. As long as she won the bet, it would be worth it. Plus, Ambrosia could heal those in a matter of minutes.

Zia locked eyes with Carter. "Carter, please believe me."

"You cheated on him." Atalanta spat, trying to sound angry rather than amused. "How is he still going to believe you?"

"Carter, please." Zia begged. She took Carter's arm. "Since when did I lie to you?"

"A few minutes ago." Atalanta quipped.

"Shut up!" Zia yelled.

"Make me!"

"Both of you, stop!" Carter demanded. He looked at Zia, than at Atalanta.

"I believe…"

**Uh, is this a cliffhanger? If it is, haha! Wait till the next one.**

**Only two more chapter to go! I'm still working on the sequel. Basically, it's about the girls' dares. You remember, the whole slaves-for-week-thing? Well yeah, the sequel revolves on that. Still coming up with ideas, so please give your own! Review!**


	13. Epic Mornings

**OMG! 109 freaking reviews. You guys are the best! (Seriously though, I never expected this to be a hit. Thanks!)**

**Thanks to:**

**NeverEndingImagination1210****, ****Caligula I****, Jeanne, Kanechroniclesfan01, ****Vivi007****, ****Vans321****, ****bluewing13****, Mothholder, ****Artkitty437****, the blogger, ****pyro-pisces12****, Billy, ****Helios Spirit****, ****Lunabear505****, Combat Boots, ****The Marauders Are Awesome****, ****Mustache lover****, ****posidonsbabe224****, Cool Beans, shep114, ****Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234****, ****a347bridge****, ****cubaluv****, ****Olivia Luv****, ****percybeth96****, ****Demigod Bluez****, Annabeth forever, ****Percy. Love. Yeah right****, ****percyloverx****, Amelia, ****IamSoRandoml0l****, ****Airene Archerway****, and everybody else who read this story.**

**Again, thanks a lot!**

**Now, for the second-to-the-last-chapter…Oh wait, it's actually the LAST. Sorry for the mishap.**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY T-RATED.**_

**S  
A  
D  
I  
E**

_Chapter 1_

_I surveyed the room, and found my white cotton panties in a heap of clothes near the foot of my bed. I started to reach for it, but something else caught my attention. Next to my panties were black shorts, with skull designs all over them. I picked it up hesitantly. There was a name scribbled on the inside, in a neat handwriting…_

_My face paled. Oh gods no…_

_Three words were written in clearly with a sharpie. Nico di Angelo._

_Suddenly, all the memories of last night came flooding back to me…_

What did Nico and I do? A couple of ideas ran through my mind, and none of them were good. Make out? Probably, but why was I naked? Sex? I shivered at the thought. It's not like I had ever thought about that, but seriously? The last thing I remembered was sleeping on Nico's back, while we were singing "Rolling in the Deep". I certainly did _not_ remember ever taking my clothes off or me going into my room last night.

Nico suddenly burst into the room. "Hey, Sadie. Good morning-holy hell!" His entire face went red, and he started backing out of my room at breakneck speed. As usual, he tripped over the doorframe.

"Sorry!" he shouted, tripping all over himself as he struggled to get back up.

Me? I threw on some jeans and a shirt, forgetting the panties and bra. I was not going to need them right now if I was going to kill him. Plus, putting them on would mean more time for him to escape. Before he could run down, I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him inside my room. I slammed the doors shut, then turned around to glare at him.

Nico gulped.

"Oh, you should be scared death boy. You should be." I growled. Nico crawled to my bed.

"I knew this was coming." Nico muttered. "Oh gods, why did I do it last night?"

His words struck me like a baseball. IT. BLOODY. HURT.

"You did what?" I asked him. Nico fidgeted with his thumbs, and looked everywhere but me. "Nico, did you-did you remove my clothes?" I gulped.

Nico pursed his lips, and hung his head low. He muttered something I didn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Maybe…"

I was too stunned to brain him. He..we…had sex?

"Nico, did we um-do something last night?" I could feel panic within my voice. My breathing started to escalate.

"No! You didn't, but I kinda did."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you see, I carried you to your room when you fell asleep, and kinda did it fast and quiet while you were sleeping, so you didn't feel a thing. Actually, I think you even moaned once or twice. Plus, I didn't actually think what I was doing when I was doing it. My mind was on other things, and it was over before I even knew it."

Blood was rushing to my head. I felt like I was going to pass out any minute now. But before I could speak, he continued.

"But I closed the lights, so I didn't actually _see_ what I was doing, so" – he paused for a breath – "it's alright, I guess."

I didn't know how to feel. Giddy? Excited? Relieved? Angry? Sad? It was more like a combination of the five. But one look at his face, and anger won.

I slapped him across the face, and he stumbled onto my covers. I leaped at him, and slapped him multiple times. By the time I was done, both his cheeks were red, like he was permanently blushing.

"You sorry excuse of a boyfriend! And I thought Anubis was bad! You had the nerve to do that to me, without my permission? How am I supposed to tell Carter?" I took a deep breath. "What if I'm pregnant?"

Nico looked like was punched in the face. "What! How was I supposed to know that removing somebody's clothes would make them pregnant?" He started hyperventilating. "Oh gods…this cannot be happening…"

I stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean you removed my clothes? Gods, do you know how you sound like a pedophile right now? And wait, are you implying that you don't know how a girl gets pregnant?"

Nico blushed. "I'm sorry! It's just, as I put you on the bed, I remembered what Bianca used to do when we were little, and before I knew it…it was well, it was already done. And BTW, I know how girls get pregnant." He explained. "They wish to Hera for a baby, Hera grants their wish, and a Stork carries the baby down on a golden cradle to the parents! Then, Apollo does some sort of surgery, and puts the baby inside the mother. Although, I still wonder why they put the baby inside…"

"Huh?"

"My dad told it to me. Duh." Nico said. I mentally slapped myself in the face. Nico didn't know a thing about er…adult matters. I should've known.

I groaned in relief. "And here I thought you had sex with me while I was sleeping." I mumbled.

Nico's eyes grew big. He looked like he was going to choke. "Sex? We didn't have sex!" he yelled out loudly. "Anyway, what's sex?"

"Shush!" I covered his mouth, eyeing my door for any signs of another person *cough*Carter*cough*. "Do you have any idea how you'll ruin my life if anybody heard that? And…wait; you don't know what sex is?"

"No." he said sincerely. "What is it? Can you teach me? I mean, it sound like fun. Can we do it?" he sounded like an excited three-year old.

I felt like dying. How did Nico's dad _not_ give him THE TALK? Plus, I was pretty sure that my face would be the color of Set by now. "Nico, you do know that any other thirteen-year old girl would probably castrate you right now for saying that, right?"

Nico shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. It sounded fun. SEX! SEX! SEX!"

I facepalmed. "Just…let's not speak about this ever again. Deal?" I held out my hand.

Instead of shaking, Nico pulled me closer, and pressed his lips onto mine.

When he finally pulled away, he said "Deal. So, can we have sex now?"

This time, instead of slapping myself mentally, I slapped him across the face. The sound echoed throughout the room.

"What was that for?"

"Don't ever ask me that question again until we're married and thirty, got it?" I snapped. Of course, I knew that he was absolutely clueless, but his question really infuriated me.

"Wait." I realized something. "If we didn't…you know…do _it_, then why did I find your boxers on the floor?"

Nico rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, you see, I kinda left it here last time. You remember Felix's penguins?"

"Yes I do." I smiled at the memory. Nico was not a happy camper that day.

We went together downstairs, holding hands. A gasp came from me as I stared at the Great Room.

Beer bottles were scattered all over the place. The sofas were ripped out, and the statue of Thoth had graffiti drawing all over his face. There was a slogan written on his rear: "Kiss my ass!"

Food was scattered all around the floor: milkshakes, the roasted pig that we had for dinner last night, fresh vegetables, some sickening smoothie-like concoction…well you get the idea. Ice cream sandwiches were stuck to the ceiling, and pies were decorating the walls. It's as if someone had decided to have a foodfight here last night.

Travis and Connor were sleeping in the middle of the mess like little babies. They were hugging each other, curled up like fetuses. I quickly grabbed a camera off the floor, and snapped a couple of pictures. After handing the camera to Nico, I kicked Travis hard in the head.

The force caused him to knock his head onto Connor, and both of them woke with a start.

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are _you_ doing!"

"You were hugging me!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Prove it!"

"You really want to go there?"

"Boys, stop it. You were both hugging each other!" I showed them the pictures.

"Give it!" Travis made a grab for the camera, but I threw it in my duat locker faster.

"I feel sick…" Connor said, and hobbled all over to me. He put his hand on my shoulders, and…you guessed it, upchucked all over my combat boots!

"Ewww! Connor, get off me!" I pushed him away, his vomit making a trail in front of him. I ran upstairs to wash my combat boots, leaving Nico behind to clean the mess. Oh, those pictures are SO going on Facebook today.

During breakfast, which was mainly me, Amos, Nico, Connor, and Travis, something very funny, and extremely traumatizing, happened. Apparently, Amos still hadn't forgotten about that prank last night, and had decided to prank Travis and Connor back. As he handed Travis the cereal box, I noticed that his hands were glowing red.

Travis poured the cereal on his bowl, except it wasn't cereal anymore – they were cockroaches!

"Aahh!" Travis threw the box to me. Sadly, due to my extremely good reflexes, I caught it with both hands.

The cockroaches started crawling up me arms. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a girl, and tossed the box over to Nico.

As I was patting my arms, trying to get the cockroaches off, I heard an even more girlish scream come from Nico."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was a blood-chilling scream, like something coming out straight from the horror movies. He danced around like a madman, shaking cockroaches off his body. I would've laughed, if only there weren't cockroaches crawling up my legs. Weirdly, the cockroaches seemed to make a wide berth around Amos. Nico threw the box high into the air, and it hit Connor smack-dab in the face.

Needless to say, Connor will have nightmares about cockroaches up his nose for a few months.

Anubis and Thalia emerged at the kitchen, wands and swords at the ready. "What's going on here?"

They watch the scene unfold in front of them. I was running away, and jumped straight past the both of them, leaving the three to deal with their mess. Behind me, I caught a glimpse of Amos calmly sipping his morning coffee.

Carter and Zia burst down from the stairs, Atalanta glaring behind them.

"We heard screaming! What happened?" I stomped towards Zia. "Burn them. Now!"

Zia understood. She summoned her wand, spoke a simple spell, and the cockroaches chasing me burst into flame.

I stopped, catching my breath. "Thanks." I muttered.

We all ate breakfast in silence. Connor and Travis were too scared to make any jokes in front of Amos, at least, for now. Anubis and Thalia were holding hands on the table, and Anubis was whispering something in Thalia's ear, which made the girl giggle. Atalanta glared at a happy Carter and Zia from across the table. Drea and Iris were still ignoring each other. Suddenly, I remembered the bet.

Before I could bring it up, Amos had decided to break the silence. "So Nico, what did you and Sadie do this morning? I heard some very argumentative conversations. But I wasn't sure exactly what…can you tell me?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Nico said nonchalantly. I took a sigh of relief, and was about to bit my toast when he added, "Sadie was teaching me about sex."

Amos, Carter, and Anubis spit their coffee on the table at the same time. Thalia pulled her hand back, drenched by Anubis' coffee. Zia's shirt was splattered with black coffee. Amos' newspaper now had a large brown stain in the middle. Drea's eyes grew big, and she choked on her toast. Iris patted her back, trying to remove the food.

"W-what?" Amos sputtered. "Sadie, how could you?" he looked at me in disbelief, dropping his mug.

I put my hands up in defense. "It's not what you think, I swear!"

Anubis just stared at me, shocked. The girls all gazed at me in different states of disbelief. Carter, on the other hand, ahd a different reaction. He threw his mug at Nico, then pounced on him. The mug hit Nico squarely in the head, and Carter's force knocked him out of his chair.

"How dare you!" he snapped, punching Nico in the face. "She's just thirteen, for crying out loud!"

I pulled Carter off him. "Don't defend him, Sadie! And you promised you wouldn't!" he pointed accusingly at me.

"We didn't!" I protested. "Nico's completely clueless!" Just to prove my point, I hauled Nico up. "Nico, tell them how girls get pregnant."

Nico repeated what he said in my room. As soon as he finished explaining, half of them were already on their butts laughing (Travis, Connor, Iris, and Thalia) while some just gave him a sympathetic look (Zia, Drea, Amos, Carter, and Atalanta).

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nico asked.

Amos chuckled. "Come here Nico. Maybe it's time I give you "the talk."" He led Nico out of the kitchen.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're dating a guy who doesn't even know about…you know?" Carter asking, laughing.

"That's my cousin for you. Clueless as a brick." Thalia laughed.

"OH. MY. GODS. I can't wait to tell Percy." Connor was clutching his sides. "Wait, where are they anyway?"

"I think they're still upstairs. I heard a _lot_ of moaning last night." Carter chuckled.

"Eww, Carter! I don't need that mental image!" I said. Carter shrugged.

"So girls, what about the _bet_?" Atalanta asked all of a sudden, making sure to emphasize the word _bet._

"What bet?" Anubis asked Thalia. Thalia bit her lip, looking at me for answers.

"Oh, I think Thalia, Zia, and Iris won." I whispered.

"What bet!" Anubis demanded. Atalanta smirked evilly at Zia.

"Oh you see, we had a bet to see who could win your guys' hearts. Me against Zia, Bast against Thalia, and Drea had to get Iris to say "I love you" to her."

Immediately, Anubis moved away from Thalia. "So that's what last night was? A bet?" he spat in front of Thalia. "I can't believe I fell for you. You Greeks are so…argh!" he teleported away, leaving behind the scent of fresh linen

Thalia glared at Atalanta with murderous intent, and she wasn't the only one. Zia clenched her fists.

"So," Carter said, glowering at Zia. "Was last night just a bet too?"

"It wasn't!" Zia said.

_FLASHBACK (LAST NIGHT)…_

"I choose…"

_Atalanta smirked. She knew she was going to win this. But to her dismay, Carter walked over to Zia._

"…_Zia. And don't worry I'll forgive you." He pressed his lips to hers._

_Atalanta couldn't stand the sight. She stormed off out of the room, using her powers to make Carter's room freezing cold._

"_Why me?" Zia asked, as soon as Atalanta slammed the door shut._

"_I saw the sincerity in your eyes." Carter said. "That and I love you too much to even go for another girl."_

_Zia snuggled closer into Carter's arms. "That's what I loved about you. You're so sweet, even if Sadie doesn't think so."_

_Atalanta leaned in front of Carter's door. She lost the bet, she knew it. And she lost one of the few guys that she ever liked. All because of Miss Zia I'm-so-perfect Rashid._

_She cried herself to sleep in front of his door. But she still had one last plan. Forget the bet. She was going to make Carter hers, and her last plan would sure do that. Her dreams were calm, and she slept peacefully that night, that is, until Carter pushed open the door, and sent her slamming into a wall._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Carter shook his head disapprovingly at Zia. "I can't believe I fell for that. I'm so stupid." He sighed, and walked out of the room.

Great, now that's two girls that just lost their boyfriends. I'm glad that I didn't join that one, or else Nico could be in someone else's arms right now.

"So, when will the punishment start?" Thalia grumbled. "Because I have the perfect plan to get Anubis back."

"Tomorrow. But you have to find the losers first." I said. "make them swear on the Styx."

**And that's it! This story is officially done. And thank you for reading! 100 reviews…it just makes me so happy…**

**Anyway, here's a preview of what the sequel, **_"Slaves For a Week"_**:**

"_**Why do I have to do this again?" Bast asked grumpily.**_

_**I thought for a moment. "Because you're my slave. Now, put that clown suit on."**_

…

"_**I can't believe this!" I threw my sword straight into the wall. "You cheated on me!"**_

…

_**I sighed. "Why will I ever take you back?" I tried to ignore her pleas, and her pleading face, but I just couldn't I was too in love with her to ignore her anymore.**_

…

_**I gulped. "This plan is suicide. You know that?"**_

_**Nico smirked. "I know, that's why it just might work."**_

…

**Well, that's that! TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE SEQUEL OR NOT!**


End file.
